


Tiempos de tragedia , cambios y miseria

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, fic en español, primera guerra mundial, rusia imperial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky son allegados a la familia Romanov lo cual trae demasiados problemas a Otabek Altin un soldado de la marina a quien le fue dada la misión de espiar en ellos para luego asesinarlos.





	1. No hay segundas oportunidades

Era la primera vez que le habían llamado la atención hace tiempo  pero ya estaba decidido que esta iba  ser su oportunidad para llegar a donde quería, no mas soldado , pronto subiría de rango  a algo mas importante y aquello sino le emocionaba de sobremanera tampoco lo decepcionaba. Encontró la puerta al cruzar a mano derecha , toco tres veces abrió y se encontró con el general  de mando Yastor Nikiforov líder de alto mando  en la fuerza naval de Rusia.  Este se encontraba impasible sentado en su escritorio cruzado de brazos mientras observaba al kazajo pasar hacer su debido saludo oficial con un semblante serio y proceder a sentarse.

“Soldado Altin le he llamado a mi oficina para discutir un delicado  asunto que podría involucrarlo a usted si así lo amerita , de rehusarse usted no solamente sera dado de baja ni podrá servir en la milicia de nuevo sino que su vida estará en peligro sino logra el objetivo.”

Ante semejante amenaza el kazajo tembló de nervios, no era una mala persona ni pretendía matar a nadie pero en su defensa si había herido a unos cuantos colegas que se habían querido pasar de listo con el y eso no le gusto por lo que termino destacándose por su testarudez y su soledad. Aquello ni lo entristecía ni lo alegraba , solo lo aceptaba como un simple hecho natural que pasa todos los días.

“Que clase de misión estamos hablando Capitan?” – pregunto dubitativo pero sin rodeos.

Una delgada linea que podría confundirse entre mueca o sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Capitan Yastor Nikiforov , una sonrisa ladina que envió escalofríos a la espina dorsal del moreno; este por su parte mantuvo la compostura apenas mostrando sorpresa ante su superior. No mostrar ningún signo de debilidad era la regla numero uno en esa brigada pues te comerían vivo de poder hacerlo , peor aun con este sujeto en frente de el quien si bien tenia porte y cualquier cualidad de liderazgo no era buena persona y la compasión no estaba entre sus existentes cualidades.

“He oido que eres bueno espiando , tienes pies ligeros y difícilmente te encuentran cuando quieres , eso amerita que ponga en practica lo que tu puedes ofrecerme para este trabajo. Necesito a alguien con tus cualidades y que mejor manera de ponerlos a prueba que justo en este momento”

En este momento  fueron las palabras que lo pusieron en alerta inmediatamente oír eso se le cruzo por la mente imágenes apuntando dardos al blanco, disparando o  cortandole el cuello a alguien por detrás sin que se diera cuenta hasta dejarlo vida.  En defensa propia el podría hacer todo eso, atacaba de frente pero también por detrás si le tocaba y casi siempre evitaba los confrontamientos pero no andaba por ahí apuñalando sin razon aparente.

Otabek inhalo internamente : “Que desea que haga senor? “

Sin perder el tiempo Yastor saco un par de fotos en blanco y negro colocandolo sobre la mesa de escritorio. Los rostros visibles le eran conocidos, los había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde.

“Este de aquí de cabello blanco es mi sobrino Victor Nikiforov muy allegado a la familia del Zar  e intimo aliado de ellos. El segundo que ve aquí el rubio ojiverde se llama Yuri Plisetsky , es primo de la familia Nikiforov y también sumamente allegado a la familia del real , mas apegado con la menor de las hijas e igual de travieso y terrible que ella.  Su misión tan simple como complicada por los obstáculos a vencer sera llegar a lo mas intimo de la familia real como un simple sirviente obtener información de ellos y finalmente aniquilarlos”

No era secreto para nadie que la administración del Zar no era la mejor y el pueblo ruso estaba hambriento por culpa de ello pero nadie así de la nada podía infiltrarse en el palacio como un simple sirviente , eso no era así tan fácil. Debía haber un estricto protocolo y mas aun por como estaba la situación de estado ,  todos sabían que Nicolas estaba siendo presionado y quería abdicar para librarse de males mayores pero aun con todo estaba en riesgo el meterse dentro del palacio real y no ser descubierto.

“Tiene usted alguna idea de como meterse sin que cuestionen demasiado mi procedencia? No tengo miedo en hacerlo pero necesito mas información sobre lo que voy a hacer para poder entrar sin sospecha…” – fue abruptamente cortado.

“Solo has tu trabajo”- la voz era cortante , fría y no daba a quejas o suplicas.

“Señor hare lo que pueda con  tal de mantener mi rango pero necesito saber como , que herramientas voy a usar para infiltrarme en el palacio? Acaso no hay requisitos o papeles certificados , recomendaciones de alguien para poder entrar , alguna pista?”

El capitan  lo miro serio de reojo antes de decir: “No seras niñera estarás infiltrado como un guardia haciendo vigilancia en el palacio, usaras tus propios meritos ganados de la fuerza naval para entrar , atestiguaras que te dieron de baja temporal y que como pasatiempo se te asigno un cargo a una familia rica y por eso te pusieron como guardia de las puertas centrales  del palacio imperial, no tendrás que mentir del todo.”

Eso le hacia el trabajo mucho mas fácil, decir la verdad puede cualquiera pero para mentir se necesita mucha imaginación e inteligencia para nunca ser descubierto y tarde o temprano la mentira sale por su propia cuenta.

“Entiendo Capitan, cuando quiere que empiece? “

“Ya mismo ,  empaque sus cosas soldado  se va al Palacio de Invierno en San Petersburgo”

 

 SAN PETERSBURGO – RUSIA PALACIO IMPERIAL

La zarina Alejandra se encuentra leyendo unas cartas sentada al pie de su cama mientras su respiración entrecortada no la deja pensar bien, entre su nerviosismo y sus nauseas mas las ganas de llorar que no consuelan  ella anda desesperada. Teme por sus hijas , por su familia , por su hijo mejor e indefenso que esta postrado en una cama por la bendita herencia familiar de la hemofilia y encima la preocupación que ambos sobrinos suyos por parte de Nicolas estén bien y no se metan en lios.

Alzo la cabeza y en un suspiro rogó a Dios porque no le tocase elegir entre su propia familia de sangre y sus queridos sobrinos a quien les había agarrado un enorme afecto y confianza.

Un toque en la puerta amerito un sobresalto por parte de la zarina quien molesta por la abrupta interrupción de mala gane contesto : “Que quiere?”

Una voz potente y masculina hablo del otro lado de la puerta: “Una carta urgente de su Real Majestad Nicolas el Zar de Rusia”. – Sin mas que decir se levanto hasta la puerta la cual abrió con mucho  entusiasmo y se paralizo al ver a quien tenia al frente.

“Menuda sorpresa Chris “ -  Se abalanzo a abrazarlo  - “Te he extrañado tanto no te había visto desde que te metiste en la fuerza naval , dime como has estado , cuéntamelo todo por favor.”

La risa de Chris inundaba el corredor y aliviaba el corazón de la zarina quien  se aferraba en un cálido abrazo . Hacia tiempo que no se sentía así de bien y mas por todo cuanto estaba pasando últimamente.

“Tranquila tia tienes que calmarte vengo en son de paz” – de alguna forma se las arreglo para alzar los brazos lejos del agarre de la zarina. 

“Vengo por una recomendación, un colega quiere venir a trabajar acá como guardia nocturno en el palacio , esta recomendado por el mismísimo Yastor Nikiforov quien cree que alguien de ese calibre puede ser útil para vuestra protección.”

“Oh Yastor , tengo tiempo que no oigo de el. Ha estado muy ocupado liderando asuntos de estado con  Alemania. He oído que esta muy estresado últimamente” – deshizo el abrazo separándose para luego volver a sentarse en la cama mientras Chris pasaba cerrando la puerta tras de el.

“Sip vengo a recomendarlo personalmente , lo he visto y creo que sera bueno para ustedes ya que últimamente andan  escasos de buenos guardias nocturnos que puedan hacer bien el trabajo” – saco una carta cuyo envoltorio era gris y su sello dorado con una firma inconfundible de su esposo el  Zar Nicolas.

Alejandra no perdió el tiempo y le arrebato la carta para abrirla en seguida. Hubo una pausa larga donde el silencio reinaba y la presencia de Chris no ayudo a hacer que se fuera por muchos carraspeos que hubieran de por medio.

“Es una referencia indirecta, no viene del mismo Capitan  de la marina Yastor Nikiforov sino  de mi esposo quien fue requerido principalmente con la propuesta. Tu sabes quien es el consejero real de la familia , no es así Chris? Mi  esposo tiene a muchos consejeros , guardias ademas de un séquito de subordinados que no dejan que nada le llegue directamente sin ser revisado por ellos primero”

“Lo se tia , soy consciente, pero el propio Zar Nicolas me lo entrego personalmente, sabe de la situación de Vitya y Yuratchka y que ustedes con sus problemas no puede darse el lujo de protegerlos al cien por ciento.”

“ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con este guardia? Porque lo habrán dado de baja tan fácilmente y porque lo refirieron con nosotros ?”

Chris dudaba de decirle , la conversación de el  con  el  Zar era algo que no quería discutir con su esposa pues iba a reaccionar de forma muy brusca. El sabia que algo andaba mal cuando le entregaron esa carta personalmente el rey y su séquito porque elegir en semejante situación no era nada fácil.

“Tia si usted no quiere no tiene porque aceptar a este subordinado, solo quise entregarle esta carta directamente por petición de mi tío a quien adoro y aprecio tanto como a usted y a mis primas”

“No tienes porque estar resignado, trae a Vitya y a Yuratchka necesito hablar con ellos. Sabes donde encontrarlos, están afuera en el parque con mis cuatro hijas. “

Chris asintió con una leve reverencia y y sin mas se fue a los jardines a buscar a sus queridos primos y mejor de la infancia.

 

EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO

Una voz infantil se quejaba a gritos de lo tramposo que era cierto rubio ojiverde al  quitarle un trozo de Pirozhki  de la boca, la niña golpeaba al muchacho  mientras este hacia todo lo posible por esquivar la mano ajena.

“Vityaaaaaa dile a Yuratchka que no juegue con la comida, me acaba de robar mi plato”  - sollozo.

“Ah Annia sino fueras tan caprichosa y tan competitivamente egocéntrica como tu primo no tendríamos esta clase de problemas”- suspiro un hombre pepliplateado recostado en el pasto verde. Sus cabellos eran acariciados por la mano de Olga la mayor de las hermanas Romanov quien tenia un profundo cariño por el.

“Annia y  Yura son tal para cual , los dos juegan bromas, los lloran cuando se las hacen pero a la hora de la verdad son solo niños que no pueden vivir sin ser mimados luego de perder” – sentencio la mayor con un aire de superioridad que le otorgaba su puesto dentro de la familia imperial.

“Mira quien habla” – dijeron  al unisono la pelirroja y el rubio con cara de infinito desprecio.

“Hahahaha chicos ustedes dos podrían pasar como hermanos , las mismas expresiones, la forma de hablar , todoooo “ – Vitya reia a carcajada suelta contagiando al resto de las hermanas quienes estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol en pleno verano.

De repente unos pasos acercándose hizo que todos se callasen abruptamente hasta que vieron a la figura de Chris Giacometti entrar al campo;  divisandolo de cerca el peliplateado no perdió el tiempo en levantarse y correr hacia el. El  suizo al ver como se acercaba estrepitosamente abrió los brazos para recibirlo. La caída en noventa grados y el ruido de cabezas chocando contra el suelo fue monumental.

Victor estaba acostumbrado  a dar escenas melosas de cariño en publico a sus mas cercanos amigos , lo cual le había dado una fama no muy  grata a espaldas de su familia.

“ ¿Amigo mio como has estado?”

“Estaría bien- si … si  te me quitases de encima , la reina quiere verte en su recamara para un asunto importante” – dijo entrecortado por la cercanía de rostros y por el peso del peliplateado  aplastando sus piernas .

“Oye viejo deja a Chris en paz , no tiene ni cinco minutos de haber llegado y ya lo estas atosigando”

Victor ignoro la advertencia de Yuri pero Chris logro hacer que Victor se quitase de encima para luego levantarse , sacudirse el uniforme que llevaba puesto y decir:  “Podemos hablar en privado, ya que hay algunas senoritas acá presente que no me quieren ver.”

Las cuatro hijas del Zar  no eran muy  adeptas a la amistad de Victor con Chris por rumores esparcidos en donde el suizo lo llevo por el mal camino e hizo que desviase su atención por las mujeres hacia otros tipos de placeres pues gustaba ahora de hombres o eso se rumoraba; cualquiera que fuera el pretexto Victor pretendía que nada de eso había pasado y en su lugar esbozaba una sonrisa.  

“De acuerdo. Yura ven conmigo necesitamos hablar”

“Ah? Yo no pinto en esto , no es por mi por quien vinieron?”

“Te equivocas Yuratchka  esto también te incluye” – dijo Chris con una mirada significativa.

Una palmada en el hombro hizo que joven reaccionase y se levantara siguiendo a los dos mayores:  “Ve con  ellos , luego me cuentas que te hicieron” – Anastasia le guiño un ojo. Siguiendo las peticiones de su prima menor el  fue con ellos no sin antes gruñir que era tedioso hablar de asuntos serios en verano.

Ya lejos de donde estaban  en el camino Chris y Victor hablaban jovialmente de sus vacaciones de verano , de como era la vida en la milicia y que hacían, la rutina diaria , los entrenamientos, los nuevos soldados, los que no servian para apuntar bien entre otras cosas. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía al cuarto de la zarina toco la puerta y en seguida se abrió ella no se hizo esperar.

“Necesito que entiendan que no puedo mantenerlos conmigo toda la vida, el Zar y yo tenemos problemas , estado de alerta y hambre en Rusia ademas de la presion que supone el que nuestra familia deba abdicar. “

Hubo una pausa antes que ella siguiera: “ No estoy tan segura de lo que pasara con nosotros y ustedes dos como primos mas allegados que son  a nosotros deben saber por lo que estamos pasando , no quiero echarlos pero seria bueno que empiecen a buscar donde vivir. “

Yura y Vitya estaban anonadados pero Chris mantenía la compostura mientras la zarina seguía con  el discurso : “Ustedes corren peligro viviendo acá con nosotros , se nos asigno un soldado de la fuerza naval a hacer de guardia nocturna por un tiempo de baja pero este soldado esta siendo enviado por nada menos que Yastor Nikiforov”

Ante la sola mención de ese nombre Victor palideció, Yuri  gruño y Chris solo hizo un gesto de resignación. El sabia a lo  que venia y sabia bien como iban a reaccionar los dos.

Una patada al pie de la cama indico que Yuri Plisetsky estaba enojado y nervioso temblando mientras maldecía internamente ; exactamente once años atrás el había observado la masacre de su familia y el saqueo a sus posesiones personales de la misma  forma que Victor había visto exactamente lo mismo que el ese día, ambas familias eran vecinas y cuando sucedió ese saqueo a la propiedad privada supieron que eran hombres muertos.

“Saldrán del palacio lo mas pronto posible por su seguridad , por favor Yuratchka nada movimientos impulsivos de ir tras el enemigo armado , la ultima vez que asaltaste a un oficial estaban a punto de meterte en la cárcel de no ser porque Vitya te salvo y te adopto bajo su familia como único miembro. No vayas a meter la pata de nuevo”

“Descuide tía yo me encargare que así sea, el muchacho no causara molestia” – interrumpió el suizo

“Oye idiota yo puedo contestar y defenderme por mi cuenta , te recuerdo que aquella vez el tipo estaba tan asustado que se acorralo el solo en una esquina”

“De la cara enferma de Vitya que estaba a punto de aniquilarlo solo con la mirada” – respondió Giacometti.

“Claro que no , yo también puedo defenderme solo fui yo quien lo ataco”

“BASTA YA “ – la zarina se levanto del pie de su cama.

“Empaquen sus cosas se van de Rusia agarraran tren hasta Suiza y de ahí en barco hasta Paris , un pariente cercano los estara ayudando es familiar de ustedes dos” – señalando a Victor y  Yuri.

“No entiendo nada no quiero …”

“Basta YURA” – ese tono de advertencia no daba a suplicas por parte de Alejandra.

 

 

SAN PETERSBURGO – RUSIA- PALACIO IMPERIAL -  12 AM

 Todo estaba a oscuras mientras Victor y Yuri terminaban  de empacar sus maletas en el carruaje.

“Ya esta listo , ahora venga hay que partir” – dijo el suizo entusiasmado.

Un ruido de otro carruaje llegando  se aproximaba a la entrada principal del palacio, cuando menos lo notaron un hombre envuelto en finas ropas negras , una capa de viaje y un sombrero de copa salio del compartimiento  fumando un cigarro llevaba pocas maletas por no decir que solo dos y eran tan ligeras que fácilmente hubieran sido confundidas por simples botiquines o maletín  de viaje de esas que cargas contigo en un compartimiento y no son tan pesadas.

Un susurro en el oído del rubio lo saco de su ensimismamiento haciendo que este soltase un ligero grito.  Dicho ruido no paso desapercibido por el nuevo integrante quien había entrado al palacio y se encontraba en las afueras de la puerta de entrada.  En seguida el rubio pudo distinguir por la tenue luz unos ojos oscuros, piel morena y todo vestido de negro no era de Rusia obviamente pues el fenotipo no era de complexion clara como las de el o de Victor. Le miraba intensamente y eso hizo que se pusiera mas nervioso logrando que por fin se subiese al carruaje.

“Al fin” – dijo Christopher Giacometti  alzando una ceja. – “Te gustan los exóticos , ¿no?”

“Cállate”- se sonrojo.

“Pues claro era obvio”- agrego el peliplateado.

Se oyó el látigo que indicaba al caballo cuando avanzar, la procesión fuera del palacio fue silenciosa hasta cierto punto cuando a mitad de la salida algo o alguien los detuvo.

“Que pasa ahora porque no nos movemos?” – pregunto el suizo fastidiado.

“Tenemos una orden de un superior “ – oyó decir al cochero.

“Pero que … de que hablas?” – abrió la puerta para salir mientras Victor lo seguía.

“Oi no me dejen quiero saber que pasa” – se quejo el rubio.

 

Fuera del coche había un hombre imponente impidiendo la entrada y llevaba un una insignia en su antebrazo . Cuando Yuri salio del coche lo primero que noto fue que era el mismo hombre con el abrigo negro  cuyas facciones había divisado anteriormente en  medio de la tenue luz de la noche.

El moreno pudo reconocer la imagen del rubio que Yastor Nikiforov le había mostrado en su oficina. Reconoció  fácilmente a Victor y mas tarde a su mejor amigo Christopher quien era almirante pero al ver al rubio ojiverde su corazón se acelero. Tenia unos ojos firmes , mirada dura y si pudiera fulminaría con la mirada intimidando a quien sea por la actitud que a simple vista resaltaba del joven. Ojos verdes esmeralda asombrosamente brillantes grandes y expresivos que a la vez podían  inspirar miedo.

“ ¿Que tanto miras idiota? ¿Acaso no te han ensenado que es de mala educación mirar a un extraño por tanto tiempo sin hablar? “

El moreno no se perturbo pero lo que salio de su boca si hizo que  todos comenzaran a sudar:  “Vengo en son de paz , mi deber es protegerlos , vengo por recomendación del Capitán Yastor Nikiforov, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.”

Ni con un millón de fusiles apuntando a ellos tres lograría que esas palabras se las creyeran viniendo de este sujeto impidiendo el paso.  Todavía no se identificaba y ya no querían estar ahí con  el, querían huir y por buenas razones.

“ ¿Quien eres tu ?  “ –  la cortante voz de Vitya hizo que a Yuri se le helase la sangre por un momento pero luego entendió que era un acto para proteger al menor y a su amigo.

“Soy Otabek Altin “


	2. Escape Interrumpido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “La ultima vez que te vi estabas inconsciente cuando te trajeron acá y te lanzaron al suelo como un pedazo de madera sucia, no eres diferente a eso, quizás necesitas una lección de humildad para que aprendas a no ser mas de lo que eres” – aquello lleno de rabia al kazajo pero internamente decidió seguir sumiso hasta pensar en una que otra forma de salir de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo inventando que hacer con estos personajes y esta loca situación

El viento soplaba en medio de aquella fría noche  donde tres individuos acosados por un nuevo integrante los ponían a pensar en diferentes maneras de librarse de dicho sujeto.  Victor Y Christophe miraban al moreno con mucha suspicacia y odio, no sabían de que iba todo este asunto mientras que justo detrás de ellos estaba Yuri Plisetsky observando con ira contenida al hombre que interrumpía su viaje fuera de San Peterburgo. En serio si ese era el tipo que había sido enviado secretamente como guardia nocturno real entonces había algo que andaba sospechoso viniendo de su  tío Yastor, porque no había forma ni manera que aquello terminase bien y  en once años la memoria del rubio aun resonaban la risa macabra y las ordenes de su tío.

_Encuentrenlos_ _y matenlos no quiero verlos con vida …_

Esas ocho palabras en una sola sentencia retumbaron en los oídos de ambos cuando se escondían luego del derrumbe a  causa de las llamas, mas nunca volvieron a confiar o sonreír en su tío desde que oyeron eso, no les era fácil asimilarlo pero dolió mucho mas cuando se dieron cuenta que el era el único que les quedaba de familia directa de sangre y este ya había mandado a matar al resto. Los Nikiforov y los Plisetsky eran primos pero tenían un ancestro en común quien era la reina Victoria de Inglaterra y a su vez parientes del Zar Nicolas II  por parte y parte.

“Dile que se vaya” – murmuro en un suspiro apenas audible para si mismo.

Otabek  aun miraba fijo en los ojos a Yuri quien no parpadeaba a pesar de pasar mas de 5 minutos incómodos donde el silencio y la hostilidad reinaba pero Christophe Giacometti lo rompió en seguida con su sonora voz: “Sino te apartas llamaremos a los guardias y entonces estarás en mayores problemas”

 

“Señor Nikiforov , amo Giacometti,  señorito Plisetsky  no se mueva”  - una voz masculina detrás de ellos acompañado de pasos multiples de hombres armados vinieron a socorrerlos en el momento preciso.

“Justine gracias a Dios que estas conmigo “ – suspiro el suizo para si mismo.

“NO DISPARE , VENGO EN SON DE PAZ” – la voz de Otabek resonaba en medio de ese enorme espacio abierto que daba a la recepción  de entrada principal. Todos los hombres armados que venían detrás se alarmaron  pero aun así mantuvieron la compostura apuntando al kazajo. 

“Otabek como te llamas, lamento decepcionarte pero mi hermano y yo estamos de salida , sera mejor que te vayas por donde viniste o te quedas en el palacio haciendo guardia si así lo deseas pero déjanos a mi, a mi hermano y a Chris en paz “ – ordeno Victor con mirada fría  y voz serena.

Otabek sostuvo la mirada del albino decidido sin dejar que las cosas se salieran de su control  no estaba dispuesto a cederle tan facil  pero justo antes que diera un paso hacia ellos uno de los guardias disparo un balazao que fue directo al pecho del kazajo.

 Hubo un momento de pánico en donde Yuri casi siente el impulso de ayudar a ese hombre de no ser porque un Victor previsivo lo abrazo posesivamente mientras Christophe se ponía frente a ellos a modo de escudo protector.

“HAY UN HERIDO EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO”- se escucho la voz de un hombre vociferar mientras  el suizo y los dos rusos mantenían su postura escudándose uno con el otro immobiles frente a la escena.

“DETÉNGANLO , HAY QUE REVISARLO” – Gritaba otro guardia.

“Yuri, no te quiero ver en ningún sitio que no sea cerca de mi , ¿Entendiste? “- la voz de Victor sonaba muy paternal y preocupada al tiempo que el rostro del rubio mostraba sorpresa ante lo ocurrido.

“Victor acabo de entrever mientras los guardias se acercaban a revisarlo y no veo rastros de sangre , generalmente apenas le disparas a alguien al corazon ya se esta desangrando en cuestión de segundos  y no veo “- forcejeo para ver entre un hueco donde pudiese observar mejor a la victima pero el albino le bloqueaba con su cuerpo- “ ¿Donde esta el hilo de sangre? Algo anda mal…”

“Yuri basta , tenemos que huir , no importa nada estamos solos tu y yo “ – dijo mientras lo sostenia de los hombros fuertemente sin parpadear.

“Ya basta viejo hombre no soy un nino  ¿Y que hay de Chris? Tambien lo vas a dejar a fuera de esto?”  - Replico el rubio irritado.

“MASAMI LLÉVANOS LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDAS, ANDANDO CHICOS “ – apremio el suizo  mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento del carruaje para hacerlos pasar. Sin mas Victor empujo a Yuri dentro para después el montarse junto con Chris. El carruaje salio a toda velocidad fuera del palacio mientras el  rubio sentía como las piernas le fallaban y todo le daba vueltas; no le quedo de otra mas que ponerse en posición fetal y contar hasta diez.

“Si vas a vomitar avisa para que podamos parar y puedas botar lo que tienes que botar sin ensuciar el carruaje “- dijo Chris alarmado al tiempo que le pasaba una bolsa vacia- “aquí para que te descargues si lo necesitas.”

Yuri subió la cabeza y se recostó no tenia ganas de vomitar solo parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia , escuchaba muy poco y la vista se le nublaba sin importar cuanto parpadease no paso mucho tiempo antes que el muchacho cayese rendido sin saber el porque, al despertar al día siguiente se encontró en un compartimiento con mayor iluminación y muebles rojos mientras la ventana daba vista a las montanas  que parecían moverse. No tardo en darse cuenta que estaba viajando en tren y que al parecer Christophe y Victor lo habían dejado solo.

“Demonios”- se desesperezo para ir en busca de esos dos abriendo la puerta y encontrarse un pasillo vació por ambos lados, sin embargo a su derecha se oían estruendos y carcajadas al final del mismo así que se dirigió hasta el mismo para saber que hacían esos dos hombres que lo sacaron de su cómoda vida en San Peterburgo  solo para vivir como un forajido.

“ ¡Los encontré  par de imbeciles ahora dig… !” – al abrir la puerta del compartimiento se encontró con unos señores con barba todos vestidos en abrigos grises jugando poker. Este no era el compartimiento donde se encontraban Victor  y Chris ; avergonzado el muchacho se disculpo y cerro la puerta corriendo avergonzado hasta llegar a donde se había despertado para buscarlos.

“Demonios me dejaron solo ¿Y ahora que sera de mi? Capaz y se escabulleron  a otro sitio y llego solo a Moscu , ese idiota de Victor me las pagara si lo vuelvo a ver, es en serio.” 

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tras el sintió un roce en el hombro y ahí estaban Christophe Giacometti y Victor Nikiforov con miradas serias y rostros serenos mientras Yuri les gritaba por dejarlo en ridículo.

“No quiero sonar oportunista pero tenemos que hablar y muy en serio sobre lo que vamos a hacer, nuestras vida corren peligro” – empezó el suizo.

“Como si no lo supiera, el tipo que fue disparado anoche fue una senal que si nos quedabamos mas tiempo en San Petersburgo ibamos a ser asesinados de alguna u otra forma, acaso crees que no me doy cuenta?”

“No solamente es eso Yuri” – comenzó Victor- “Es que si bien el objetivo somos nosotros hay alguien mas detrás de todo esto no solo nuestro Tio , entiende hay mas espías ademas de Otabek “

“Otabek? ¿Te refieres al tipo que fue disparado en el pecho? ¿Asi se llama? Umm ¿Y quien mas ademas de el puede estarnos siguiendo? Al menos denme un nombre”

“No lo se pero tenemos compañia y ahí alguien a quien necesito presentarte , estará de escolta con nosotros  “ – sentencio Victor.

“ ¿¡Metiste a mas personas en esto!? En serio Victor, ¿quieres que medio mundo se entere?  Con los escoltas de Chris estamos mas que hechos ,si es otra persona de la milicia o alguien infiltrado por culpa de Yastor y no te diste cuenta te voy a matar yo mismo y luego cometo suicidio antes de ir a la cárcel.”

“Calma Yuri nada de eso , es un aliado y no es ruso , no es alguien de por estos lares no es europeo pero viene en son de paz para ayudarnos- dijo el suizo.

“ ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes sin saber a donde estamos , cuantos dias han pasado desde que me desperte o si cambiaron de planes sin consultarme?”

“CALMA MUCHACHO  NADIE TE VA A HACER NADA” – Victor lo agarro por los hombros mirandolo lo mas duramente posible.

“No hace falta que le grites Victor , estoy aquí para explicarle yo mismo.”  - dijo una tercera voz detrás de Giacometti pasando por su lado para posicionarse al lado del peliplateado: era un asiático con piel pálida y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su rostro era impasible pero había cierta clase de presencia en el  que hacia  que todo a su alrededor fuese sereno .

“Yuri Plisetsky mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki y vengo en nombre de sus abuelos Serge Battour y Gilbert Cocteau  quienes están enterados de la situación en Rusia de la Zarina y el Zar, fui involucrado antes de tiempo en esta misión para ayudarles ya que no solo ese infiltrado de la marina haciéndose pasar por guardia quiere matarlo , hay otros espías cuyos nombres no puedo revelar …” – fue cortado por el rubio bruscamente.

“No puede decirme  el nombre de los otros involucrados pero dice que conoce a mis abuelos . Yo le apuesto  que usted le dijo a Victor  y a Chris los nombres pero yo siendo el menor no tendré dicha información para proteger mi inocencia y mantenerme como un niño que no sabe nada al respecto”  - las esmeraldas verdes miraban enojado al japones. Odiaba ser subestimado porque sabia que algo le faltaba pero siempre terminaba descubriendo por conclusiones propias o adivinando y siempre que le atinaba ya era demasiado tarde y lo habían dejado afuera.

“ ¿Para que le voy a mentir? Usted mismo se acaba de responder, senor” – una rápida bofetada cruzo sin aviso el rostro del japones al tiempo que Victor le gritaba al rubio y Chris se acercaba para asegurarse que estuviese bien.

“Yura no te ATREVAS A TOCARLO DE NUEVO”  - vocifero el albino molesto. – “El esta aquí para ayudarnos; si quieres  saber la verdad solo pregúntame.

“ ¿Para que? Para que luego no digas nada y encima me digas que es complicado y prefieres que solo saque conjeturas erróneas y todo se resuma a obedecer sin cuestionar, ¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO VICTOR? “

Yuri Katsuki observo a Victor y luego a Plisetsky , el silencio incomodo lo corroboraba todo así que decidió intervenir: “Te dire yo mismo la verdad, las otras personas involucradas no son de fiar ya que tu Tio Yastor esta en contra del regimen del Zar, las otras personas son nada menos que Mila Babicheva , Pichit Chulanot y un aliado extranjero por sus ancestros rusos- húngaros Jean Jacques Leroy. Este ultimo ha amenazado públicamente en unirse con  Altin Otabek para asesinarte a ti y a tu hermano Victor. “

“No es mi hermano, es mi primo pero si es como mi hermano”- agradeció con la mirada dicha información pero la sorpresa de saber de estas otras personas solo hizo que su nerviosismo en aumento lo delatase.

“Ese Otabek Altin esta muerto, cierto? Cuando salimos de San Petersburgo unos guardias lo habían disparado en el pecho, si esta muerto es uno menos pero … ¿Acaso Leroy es de mayor amenaza? ¿Tiene subordinados que trabajan para el al igual que el trabaja para Yastor?”

“Eso si que no lo se, pero al menos ya sabes los pormenores y sabes que tenemos que partir; tan pronto lleguemos a Moscu tendremos que viajar mas al sur y garrar un tren  hacia Polonia ahí nos quedaremos por un tiempo mientras buscamos salida al mar en Copenhague o  terminamos  viajando por la República Checa hasta Francia. “- le informo el japones sintiendo que hablaba de mas. Estaba volviéndose demasiado amable con un joven que apenas responderle le había volteado el rostro en una cachetada.”

“Gracias , supongo que al menos alguien por fin me trata como un adulto al decirme la verdad.”- otro silencio incomodo entre ellos y el japones juro internamente devolverle el golpe si se ponia intenso la proxima vez.

“Siento lo de la bofetada por cierto, eso antes que me quieras matar poniendo veneno en mi bebida”- el rubio había aprendido a ser mas considerado y cortes con otros gracias a las enseñanzas de su  tía la zarina y por  amor a su primo menor hemofilico quien sufría y lloraba mucho por su condición.”

“No suena mal la idea considerando que me debes una por mi paciencia y dos por la información que te estoy dando” – señalo con los dedos mientras Christophe y Victor sonreían satisfechos.

“Que bueno que nos estamos llevando mejor, ahora por favor vamos a alistarnos que el tiempo apremia”- dijo el suizo haciéndolos pasar al compartimiento y arreglando todo para la llegada a la estación.

Del otro lado de San Petersburgo  en Rusia Otabek miraba por la ventana aburrido , había sido apresado luego de golpear a un guardia intentando escapar luego que le revisaron la herida. Cuando descubrieron que  no había rastros de sangre al abrir la camisa debido a un chaleco especial hecho con metales y piedras preciosas para evitar el impacto. 

Otabek despertó de golpe y noqueo al doctor y a su acompañante de un solo golpe certero para luego escapar por la ventana una vez vio que no había nadie aguardando, usando las cobijas y sabanas rápidamente hizo nudos para bajar lo mas rápido posible del palacio pero cuando sus pies apenas rozaron el suelo un guardia lo golpeo fuerte en la nuca hasta dejarlo inconsciente; el resto es historia.

“Oye sabandija aquí esta tu agua y tu comida” – dijo un tipo barbudo con sombrero de chinchilla abriendo la reja para pasar y ponerle la comida lo mas lejos posible de su alcance. – “Ya que estas encadenado para evitar molestias intenta atrapar un pedazo de pan con la boca si es que puedes.”

“Mira que eres bueno provocando pero, ¿que te hace pensar que tengo hambre?” – contesto el  kazajo desafiante.

“La ultima vez que te vi estabas inconsciente cuando te trajeron aca y te lanzaron al suelo como un pedazo de madera sucia, no eres diferente a eso, quizas necesitas una leccion de humildad para que aprendas a no ser mas de lo que eres” – aquello lleno de rabia al kazajo pero internamente decidio seguir sumiso hasta pensar en una que otra forma de salir de ahí.

El tipo le lanzo pedazos de pan duro , Otabek  lo odiaba y por ahora se limitaba mantener la misma cara impasible que apenas podía tener.  Por suerte ese hombre fue lo suficientemente estúpido para llegar cerca de el planeando escupirle en la cara pero apenas estuvo frente al kazajo este rápidamente pateo la pierna izquierda de este haciéndolo perder el balance cayendo al suelo. Lo pateo en la ingle , el estomago en la rodilla repetidamente mientras el hombre gritaba por ayuda.

 

“ ¿No eres tan hombre para enfrentarme tu solo cierto? – noto que tenia una llave en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Con mucha astucia usando la punta de sus zapatos arrastro dicho llavero hasta sus piernas, maniobro hasta llevarlo hacia su abdomen y luego con la poca libertad que le daban las cadenas agarro con la derecha y abrió la primera llave , luego la segunda con su izquierda y esta le costo un poco por no ser zurdo. 

Cuando termino salio lo mas apresurado cerrando la reja tras el y asegurándose que el tipo estuviese inconsciente para no tener que verle la cara de nuevo.

 

MOSCU RUSIA – POSADA

 

“Déjame adivinar si estoy en lo correcto , ustedes conocieron a Katsuki  mientras yo estaba dormido en el compartimiento cuando notaron que alguien los observaba y no paraba de seguirlos,  acorralaron al muchacho haciéndole creer que se habían separado mientras el buscaba rastros de donde se había ido cada uno , cuando se vio perdido ustedes aparecieron por detrás e intentaron golpearlo pero el los derroto un combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que se le cayo una carta que Christophe cogió del suelo y  así terminaron leyendo de donde y de quien venia. Cuando corroboraron que no era un espía cualquiera y venia a ayudarlos ustedes lo trajeron hasta mi y ahí empezó todo el enredo hasta que lo cachetee y me termino de decir todo.”  -  concluyo el rubio cruzando las piernas.

“Si , así es.” – comento Christophe . –“ ¿Algo mas joven Plisetsky?”- le pregunto a modo de burla.

“No eso es todo, ahora ¿cuantos dias vamos a quedarnos aca y por cuanto tiempo estuve dormido en el trance que ustedes se conocieron? “

“Un día” – respondió Katsuki. – “Un día entero sin contar cuando te despertaste y nos buscaste por cada compartimiento del tren.”

“ ¡DOS DIAS! ESO NO PUEDE SER” – se altero el rubio.

“Si , dos días señorito” – le indico Victor sonriente.

“No me hables como si fuera un niño , anciano prematuro”

“BASTA CHICOS AQUÍ NO SE VIENE A PELEAR” – Christophe se levanto molesto e impaciente demostrando un carácter fuerte ahora.

“Mi misión  es protegerlos así que no empecemos a llamar la atención, apenas nos quedaremos un día y partiremos lo mas pronto posible para Polonia. No quiero sonar pesimista pero tenemos que apurarnos , los bolcheviques están cerca y yo tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos”.

“ ¿Como cuales si se puede saber?- la mirada gelida de Victor hizo que Chris dudase de el por unos segundos pero luego recobro su confianza.

“Eso no puedo decirtelo ahora , cuando lleguemos a Francia te explicare con mas detalle” – sin darle tiempo se marcho fuera de la habitacion cerrandola tras un portazo pero Victor ya estaba listo para ir tras el cuandoambos Yuris lo sostuvieron del brazo.

“Dale tiempo no es fácil. Necesita estar a solas, recuerda que es un subordinado de la reina y su misión es protegernos Victor. No seas duro con el.”  - le dijo el rubio haciendo que el  albino lo mirase sorprendido por semejantes palabras.

“Para ser un niño malcriado  entiendes muy bien la situación” – replico el peliplateado.

“Que lo sea no quita que no este al tanto de lo que pasa, yo puedo parecer y ser muchas cosas pero no tonto, yo se que esta en riesgo y que no.” – concluyo el ojiverde.

Victor vacilo por un momento antes de salir de todas formas tras Giacometti y Katsuki iba justo tras el.

“ ¿Porque siempre termino solo a pesar de saber las cosas incluso mejor que ellos? No es justo.” – el ruso se abrazo las rodillas mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla. Sin duda alguna de entre los cuatro en ese instante , el era el mas subestimado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto se viene lo bueno indagando el pasado de Otabek y su relación con los otros aliados mas Yastor y el porque quiso matar a toda la familia Nikiforov -Plisetsky.


	3. Alianzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quizás dentro de cien años cuando ya ninguno de los dos viva la historia me recuerde como un vil asesino o como un héroe. Tu tío el Zar ha hecho estragos la economía de Rusia haciendo que los pobres se alcen , muy probable que a finales de este mes o de este día termine abdicando." 
> 
> "No me repitas lo que ya se imbécil , de todos modos porque tanto resentimiento por alguien a quien no conoces en persona? Quizás tu no lo veas como yo pero el ha sido un padre para mi. Algo que claramente tu no ves por no ser perseguido durante toda tu vida por una ideología loca. No sabes lo que es perder a alguien." -respondió desafiante el rubio ojiverde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco corto pero me gustan así porque si lo hago muy largo me cuesta editarlo después.

Yastor Nikiforov se encontraba sentado en su despacho rememorando lo acontecido hace once años; no le era un grato recuerdo los rostros asustados de sus sobrinos cuando pronunció aquellas palabras que los sentenciaron a muerte pues hacia mucho que deseaba deshacerse  de ellos.

Como Teniente era implacable a la hora de tomar decisiones pero nada lo preparo para lo que sintió al verlos rogando por sus vidas sollozando desconsoladamente.

Hubo un tiempo donde el se llevaba bien con su familia y hasta con los vecinos de esta pero luego de haber descubierto la traición por parte de Illeana Plisetsky Al dar El paradero de su amada Cintia cuando huía del régimen del zar todo se fue abajo.

Cintia era una mujer modesta que con el tiempo gracias a su talento ocupo posiciones importantes dentro de la milicia como subordinada de Almirante debido a sus increíbles dotes para espionaje además de guardar secretos de estado sumamente importantes. De cualquier forma eso no la salvo del desagrado de Illeana la esposa de su hermano Constantino Nikiforov, quien de acuerdo con ella delató a Cintia  en una de sus misiones.

El resultado fue peor que desastroso: la misión quedó en Jaque y el cuerpo de Cintia destrozado en pedazos que hasta le enviaron fotografías y un pedazo de su corazón envuelto en una caja a Yastor.

Cuando lo vio entro en la mayor de las locuras desatadas jamás vista por un hombre y eso fue lo que termino por desencadenar la maldición de los Nikiforov y los Plisetsky. Ese día fue el inicio del fin para esas dos familias y Yastor no tuvo piedad cuando  a la una de la madrugada de aquel día mando a incendiar la casa acorralando a su hermano y a su esposa.

Los mando a matar con unos hombres armados que cargaban fusiles a sus hombros. No había quedado nadie excepto los menores Yuri Plisetsky y Víctor Nikiforov quienes abrazados rogaban a su tío que no los matase.

Estaban en un acantilado donde más abajo había un río , aprovechando la oportunidad los guardias dispararon sin pensarlo dos veces. El hielo se agrieto y con el peso que sostenía a los dos niños quienes  cayeron vociferando por sus vidas.

Como habían sobrevivido a la caída y como años más tarde podían estar con vida? Eso el no lo sabía, de hecho cuando llego a sus oídos rumores que habían sido rescatados y ahora estaban viviendo con la familia real , en seguida empezó a buscar trazos de verdad , mando a espías a averiguar sobre la familia y cuando dio con su paradero decidió que era tiempo de actuar .

Mando a Otabek Altin, un soldado cuya especialidad era ocultarse , sacar información de otros y era muy bueno indagando sino le daban lo que él quería. La misión de este muchacho era matar a Yuri Plisetsky y a Víctor Nikiforov para que no quedase nadie fiel al régimen del zar y su familia.

Naturalmente esto era de naturaleza hipócrita ya que Yastor también tenía sangre real más sus motivos para reseñar dicho título se debían a índoles aun mas personales más que de la mala administración económica del reinado de Nicolás.

"Cuando sea el momento indicado ustedes pagarán el mismo precio que yo y también sabrán lo que se siente , vivirán en carne propia lo que yo al enterarme..." - murmuró para si mismo al tiempo que unos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron de su trance.

"Quien?"  
"Capitan es Mila Babicheva reportándose  señor "  
"Puede pasar"

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una hermosa pelirroja ojiazul con piel de porcelana alta y agraciada.  Se paró frente al Mayor haciéndo saludo con la derecha sobre su frente.

"Últimos reportes de San Petersburgo indican que Otabek Altin fue disparado en el pecho, apresado y recientemente escapo de la prisión donde golpeó a un guardia de la cárcel. "

Yastor mantuvo indiferencia al tiempo que preguntaba : " y si ya escapo como sabe donde irá ahora ya que por lo que deduzco Plisetsky y Nikiforov están protegidos en algún sitio fuera de su alcance? Como sabe ahora a donde tiene que ir?"

"Señor , el espía que lo resguarda , Jean Jacques Leroy los está siguiendo de cerca, se encuentran instalados en Moscú en estos momentos y Jean ya les envió las coordenadas a Altin quien en estos momentos debe estar en camino."

"Dónde se hospedan?" - quería información completa de dirección , calle , avenida , centro , lugar, todo.

Mila le extendió un papel con la dirección al Capitán. Este leyó en silencio y luego sonrió para si mismo más que para la muchacha.

" Perfecto"

Moscu -Posada

Caminaba frenéticamente tras el suizo pero éste le llevaba la delantera. Muchos años en la milicia habían hecho de Christopher Giacometti un hombre regio , veloz y muy directo. En su tiempo era él quien luchaba por seguirle el ritmo a Víctor pero las cosas habían cambiado y ahora era Víctor quien tenía que saltar y correr para alcanzarlo.

! Por un demonio Christopher Giacometti detente ahí!  - vociferó el albino al tiempo que el suizo se detuvo en su andar sin siquiera volverse a verlo.

Víctor llegó a su lado colocando una mano en el hombro tenían mucho de que hablar y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Aún cuando su vida corría peligro no estaba molesto como se supone que debería de estarlo.

" Entiendes que la zarina me ordenó cuidar de ti? Entiendes que ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti? "- el suizo se volteó a mirarlo- " Entiendes que la corona está en juego que si la vida del zar y su familia llega a terminar ; tu y Plisetsky tienen que reclamar el trono para que los últimos aliados allegados al zar eviten que los Bolcheviques tomen el poder? "

Víctor lo miro sin decir nada pero asintió con la cabeza para luego abrazarlo. La reacción del otro fue suspirar enojado , si bien Víctor era muy despreocupado e impredecible no podía negar que esta acción lo sorprendió más no dejo de parecerle molesto e inoportuno.

No era momento de andar cariñoso con tu mejor amigo de la infancia ; menos aún cuando estaban expuestos a que un espía viniese a atacarlos.

"Ya basta Víctor , tengo que buscar el último telegrama no compliques las cosas , tan pronto tengamos los pasajes nos vamos de Moscú"

Víctor deshizo el abrazo al tiempo que decía : "Lo se solo quería agradecerte por todo, París será nuestro destino final".

"No, te equivocas, Paris es solo el punto intermedio de su destino. Su  verdadero fin del viaje es en Nueva York , Estados Unidos."

"Que!"- Víctor sintió como un balde de agua fría era arrojado encima de él.

"Cómo que Estados Unidos? Cómo voy a reclamar la corona sino estoy con mis aliados aquí en Europa? Estas loco?".

"No Víctor , lo más sensato es sacarte de acá y llevarte a América , aún si tuvieras derecho de reclamar;  la popularidad de la monarquía en Rusia es casi nula y aún si te coronas intentarán asesinarte , el régimen  Bolcheviques es muy fuerte. Queremos preservar a los últimos de la dinastía con sangre real."

"Para que Chris?" Para que ? Si no puedo reclamar por qué me mataran para que me quieren mantener con vida? Vivir solamente porque mi tía te lo pidió? Solo eso?"

" Y qué más quieres? Yo solo cumplo órdenes. Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso me encargue de tu seguridad para..." - fue abruptamente cortado por Víctor.

"Solo cumples órdenes y deseas lo mejor para mí , wow que original . Eso no es suficiente motivo para vivir exiliado como un cobarde , Christopher".

" Significa para MI " - hubo un silencio entre ellos por el tono en como lo dijo el suizo. De verdad estaba molesto porque Víctor no miraba más allá de su conveniencia, no veía más allá de lo que estaba en riesgo.

"Si quieres ofrecerte Como carnada a los soldados y que ejecuten entonces hazlo pero no traigas a Yuri en esto. Él tiene derecho a vivir y a estas alturas debes saber que tu tío el Zar esta apunto de abdicar, la situación no está bien. Un solo paso en falso y pondrás en jaque la operación que tu tía me encomendó"

"Estoy seguro que lo que estoy escuchando es exactamente lo mismo que he estado pensando últimamente en este tiempo, se que cómo van las cosas no habrá monarquía pronto y eso está mal. Mi tía solo quiere que vivamos y mantengamos su legado ya qué es todo cuánto quedará de ellos si los llegan a capturar."

"Víctor , estás consciente que tú también estás en esto y que si te atrapan te pueden llevar a cualquier lugar donde no desees estar para luego torturar y matarte, verdad?"

"Obviamente no soy estúpido. Donde está ese telegrama que estás buscando?"

Fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos rápidos que iban en su dirección. Cuando vieron a Yuri Katsuki ponerse frente a ellos en el pasillo solo pudieron mirarle incómodos.

"Se que estoy interrumpiendo pero será mejor que se apuren y regresemos a la habitación pronto, tenemos que planear una ruta de escape. Hay infiltrados en esta posada y según el bartender del café, están las tropas del General Yastor que vendrán mañana a cerrar cualquier salida de la ciudad"

" Yuri de donde  sacas esa información? es muy pronto para salir ya es de noche y no hay estación de tren que nos vaya a sacar después de las 11 " - comenzó Víctor pero Chris interrumpió.

"Dame la fuente , telegrama , carta , mensaje lo que sea y de donde lo sacaste?"

"De la recepción donde llegan los correos. Hay un pasillo del ala este que conduce a la misma ahí vi un paquete y una carta que llego justo para ustedes"- le extendió al suizo para que leyese- " y luego esta carta dirigida a mi de parte de Serge Battour quien me encomendó que lo mantuviese al tanto de cuan listos estamos para partir." 

Christophe desgarro el envoltorio para abrir la carta leyéndola lo mas apresurada posible al tiempo que le ordenaba a Victor abrir el paquete y ver que contenía. Al abrirla grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era nada menos que una bomba.

" TENEMOS QUE BOTAR ESO RÁPIDO FUERA DEL EDIFICIO!  - fue la inmediata reacción del suizo

DONDE ESTA YURI? " - se acordó el albino al tiempo que el japones se llevaba la caja fuera de la posada a tirarla lo mas lejos posible. 

"VAYAN TRAS EL NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO , RÁPIDO! - les grito el japones al tiempo que corría cuesta abajo. Sin perder el tiempo Christopher y Victor fueron a la habitación para asegurarse que el rubio se encontraba con vida pero al abrir  la puerta se encontraron con las camas deshechas las maletas tiradas en el suelo y no había rastro del rubio; revisaron en el baño y en la alcoba, no había ni un alma. 

"MALDICIÓN ESTO ES MI CULPA JAMAS DEBI SEGUIRTE PORQUE MIERDAS LO HICE"- era la primera vez que Christophe veía a Victor alterado desde hace mucho tiempo ; aunque difícilmente lo demostrase su amigo quien tenia una fachada de no importarle o o incomodarle nada  si que tenia un enorme afecto por el rubio. Se habían criado como hermanos desde pequeños luego que mataran a sus familias las cuales para colmo eran vecinas. No tenían a mas nadie en este mundo mas que a ellos mismos y desde ese día se encargo de cuidar de Yuri como un hermano mayor dando el ejemplo. 

"No tiene caso lamentarse recojamos nuestras cosas pongamos todo en orden y partamos de una buena vez fuera de Moscu, necesitamos ver donde esta Yuri y luego localizar al otro Yuri para rescatarlo y ver a quien nos enfrentamos." 

"ES FÁCIL PARA TI DECIRLO" - le dirigió una dura mirada a  su amigo quien se mantuvo en silencio de brazos cruzados recargado sobre la pared.  Después de lo que pareció una eternidad recogieron las maletas y ordenaron cuanto pudieron para irse lo mas pronto posible de ahí sin dejar sospechas. 

Bajaron al lobby del hotel pero no había nadie y Victor se regaño mentalmente porque no fue a buscar a Katsuki y pedirle que lo ayudase a buscar a Yuri preguntando a alguien si lo habían visto salir con alguien. 

 

En un sótano a oscuras apenas iluminado por una bombilla amarilla que colgaba del techo balanceándose , se encontraba un atado Yuri Plisetsky , no sin moretones ya que este había forcejeado  con su captor para evitar ser secuestrado. Lastimosamente la genética no le ayudo con la fuerza física ya que tenia una apariencia juvenil y delicada que no ayudaba para nada a imponer respeto sino causar ternura y simpatía.  

El hombre enmascarado tenia tatuajes y se estaba sonando los nudillos quizá preparado para deformarle la cara a punta de golpes y eso internamente sacudió a Yuri,  quien pensaba que aun si sobrevivía la golpiza ,quedar feamente deformado era peor que seguir siendo confundido por una chica o por un niño marica por el resto de su vida. 

"Bien parece que eres mas dócil de lo  que aparentas has tenido demasiada suerte a la hora de sobrevivir y no ser capturado , si fuera por mi hace tiempo que te hubiera matado pero por orden de Yastor no puedo hacerlo o me meteré en problemas"  

" Quien eres?" - le pregunto el rubio aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a ser golpeado de nuevo. 

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones . Si gritas tendré que amordazarte la boca para que no hables , y aun así gastarías tus cuerdas vocales."

"NO SEAS RIDÍCULO ACASO ME VIENES CON ESA CUANDO YA ESTOY MAS CERCA DE LA MUERTE? MATAME DE UNA VEZ Y ACABA CON ESTO !" 

"Wow wow, parece que la niña quiere su pena de muerte ahora. Lo siento linda damita pero no puedo concederlo, sigo ordenes de mi superior." 

_Por una mierda lo que faltaba -_ pensó el rubio antes de volver a abrir la boca: _"_ Que Yastor Nikiforov mi tío, te haya enviado no significa que vas a amasar una gran fortuna y gloria en base a nuestra muerte. Si te pagan no sera ni la mitad de lo que mi familia tenia en sus tiempos y cuando esto acabe probablemente seas recordado como un vil asesino por manchar tus manos de sangre inocente. "

Una carcajada sonora salio de la boca del enmascarado quien miraba con lastima al rubio. 

"Quizás dentro de cien años cuando ya ninguno de los dos viva la historia me recuerde como un vil asesino o como un héroe. Tu tío el Zar ha hecho estragos la economía de Rusia haciendo que los pobres se alcen , muy probable que a finales de este mes o de este día termine abdicando." 

"No me repitas lo que ya se imbécil ,  de todos modos porque tanto resentimiento por alguien a quien no conoces en persona? Quizás tu no lo veas como yo pero el ha sido un padre para mi. Algo que claramente tu no ves por no ser perseguido durante toda tu vida por una ideología loca. No sabes lo que es perder a alguien."  

 

Unos pasos se escucharon  llegar del lado izquierdo y segundos después ante el  se encontraba el mismo hombre que había impedido su salida del Palacio en San Petersburgo hace apenas unos días.  

_Oh no, no por favor, no...  Soy hombre muerto  se acabo. Este tipo me va torturar lentamente hasta sacarme toda la información  que se del japones , del suizo y de Víctor. No puedo traicionarlos  así me hagan gritar. No metas la pata por favor, se un hombre , por una vez en tu maldita vida se un hombre , da la cara y aguanta el golpe, se responsable de tus actos, se como Víctor._

La imagen del ruso sonriendole mientras pronunciaba su nombre  al tiempo que corrían en los soleados jardines en primavera, las veces que en invierno se acurrucaba con  el para darse calor por el frío y el miedo a dormir solo. Las veces que fue defendido por el y su amigo  Christopher Giacometti cuando querían golpearlo y hacerlo sentir inferior.  Las veces que Víctor lo ayudaba en las tareas de matemática y geometría a cambio de Pirozhkis.  La primera vez que despertaron luego de haber caído por ese abismo y ser encontrados por un sirviente de la Familia Real quien los llevo con ellos y en seguida los tomaron bajo su ala. Recordaba con firmeza como Víctor lo abrazaba usando todo su aliento para calentarlo mientras el lloraba por no saber quien era o donde estaba. Eso y los diez mil sentimientos a flor de piel lleno de muchos recuerdos y muchas metas inconclusas. 

_Víctor perdóname  , quisiera ser la mitad de hombre que eres tu._ Penso para si mismo  mientras el kazajo lo quitaba de la silla donde estaba amarrado para luego  extenderle los brazos y amarrarlo a una cuerda que tiraba del techo. Acto seguido prosiguió a colocarle una trampa de mandíbula justo debajo de el mientras la cuerda que lo sostenía se tambaleaba. 

"Esto solo sera el principio así que mucho cuidado porque la tortura sera lenta  y muy larga. Te espera el infierno querida Hada." 

_Hada? Nadie ME ha llamado de esa forma nunca , seguro lo inventaron para sacarme de quicio... Claro por MI apariencia afeminada. Diablos._

Yuri Plisetsky estaba condenado  , a este paso lo matarían en el proceso de tortura y dudaba que de sobrevivir a la misma lograría conseguir techo y comida si arruinaban su apariencia y lo dejaban deforme. Seguro tendría un destino cruel y miserable como Quasimodo , ese monstruo de la obra de Víctor Hugo que le hicieron leer el año pasado gracias a la estricta institutriz que los enseñaba. 

Ese simple pensamiento le nublo la mente y comenzó a llorar, no solo por miedo a sobrevivir y quedar físicamente deforme sino por lo que vendría luego . Lo rechazarían , le quitarían la comida , lo maltratarían como a cualquier vándalo o indigente pidiendo comida en las calles y finalmente terminaría aplastado por un tren o por el cruel invierno ruso.   

 

"Comencemos con buen pie,  que tan cierto es ese rumor que tu y tu hermano son de la realeza como para que Yastor Nikiforov los quiera muertos?"- esa voz proveniente del kazajo saco a Yuri de sus pensamientos. 

"Perdona pero no te entendí. Que quieres decir con eso?" - creyó que el hombre le cuestionaba  su credibilidad como pariente de sangre de los Romanov. 

"Ya me escuchaste, que tan cierto es eso que tu y Víctor tienen sangre real?" - aquella pregunta fue echa de tal forma que mas allá de la indiferencia fingida por parte del kazajo que se le veía a leguas ,  estaba echa de tal forma para insultarlo. 

Yuri callo por unos instantes antes de responder: "Eso depende de quien lo pregunta señor Altin. Siendo usted un espía por parte de la milicia naval rusa y enviado por mi tío quien de seguro le habrá contado toda la historia ya debería de saber a lo que se enfrenta, no? "

"Eres o no eres de la realeza?" - volvió a preguntar con su indiferencia. 

"Eso ya debes saberlo a menos que hayas atrapado al ruso equivocado. Tienes miedo que esto sea una trampa y en vez de premiarte a ti y a tu amigo, mi tío venga y te aprese luego de que me lleves ante el?" 

"Si eres sobrino de Yastor Nikiforov entonces debes de serlo." 

"Si fuiste enviado por el para matarme porque no lo haces ahora? Acaso tienes miedo de desobedecer sus ordenes y que el torturado y brutalmente asesinado seas tu? "  - uso su mirada felina para intimidarlo o por lo menos intentarlo. 

Otabek solo miro sus ojos sosteniéndole la mirada; había una guerra de miradas, miradas cual dagas entre ellos dos que solo una voz logro interrumpir al tiempo que manipulaba la cuerda para que se soltase y la victima terminase pisando la mandíbula invertida como trampa que había en el suelo. 

Un grito desgarrador que inundo esa oscura habitación y una piscina de sangre manchando todo el suelo. 

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de Autor:  soy cruel con Yuri Plisetsky , mi bebe esta sufriendo y no se porque la escritura automática me lleva a joderlo mas a el que a cualquiera de los otros personajes.  Les juro que voy a compensarlo pero por ahora a enfocarnos en los otros tres  y como harán para averiguar el paradero del hada rusa. 


	4. El plan que salio mal

Yuri corría lo más rápido posible que sus pies le permitían para llegar al puente asegurándose que no hubiese líneas de ferrocarriles cerca del mismo para tirar lo más alejado esa bomba. Debía pensárselo muy bien porque un paso en falso y en seguida mataría a personas inocentes por error y era eso lo que el más quería evitar a toda costa.

Llegó al lugar y lo primero que hizo fue revisar que no hubiese trenes ni personas cerca para luego arrojarla al vacío sin mirar atrás para echar a correr.

Solo dos segundos habían pasado cuando explotó y parte de la baranda donde se sostenía reventó en pedazos haciendo que el japonés tuviera que sujetarse de un extremo no roto para balancearse y volver a pisar tierra firme.

Le costó recuperar el aliento pero tan pronto como vio el enorme hueco que la bomba había dejado se dio cuenta que tenía que correr de nuevo a la posada y advertir a los otros que estaban en peligro.

"Ese enorme hoyo negro que ha dejado... Víctor y los otros están en peligro. Maldición." - pensaba mientras corría calle arriba hasta llegar a la parada del bus el cual estaba recién llegando y el nipón aprovecho para meterse de lleno en ella.

Estaba muy congestionada en el interior por la cantidad de personas que solían beber para mantener la temperatura en esas fechas en Rusia. Cuando llego a su destino se bajo lo más rápido hasta llegar a la posada , pasó por la recepción y pidió ver las maletas de sus compañeros las cuales aún estaban en el lobby.

"Donde están ellos? Que pasó? "

"Se fueron hace un momento, dijeron que iban a buscar a su amigo el nipón. Veo que llegaste tarde no te será posible verlos" - dijo la voz de quien atendía el lobby llamando la atención de Yuri. Este era un hombre de barba negra vestido en uniforme verde con bordados dorados estaba en su hora de descanso y en su mano derecha sostenía entre sus dedos un cigarrillo.

"Alguien mas ha aparecido por acá? Nadie mas ha venido a reclamar las maletas?"

"No, solo tu , pero te recomiendo que las lleves ahora porque no hay forma que no las tomen y las roben."

"Muchas Gracias" - dijo secamente para apilarlas todas en un solo rincón. Eran cinco en total, dos de ellas eran un baúl donde se guardan los instrumentos musicales ya que Víctor había insistido en llevarse su violín y el Cello de Yuri para distraerse pues uno nunca sabe cuando tendrás la oportunidad de tocar de nuevo un instrumento y sentir la música.

"Sera mejor que te apures, tus amigos ya pagaron la salida de la recepción. " - le alerto el hombre.

"Es media noche y no voy a salir a ningún lado. Le pago el doble si me cuida las maletas y yo voy a buscarlos para decirles que estoy bien." - le miro decidido .

"Mira no me interesa hacer labores de caridad, ya vete y toma tus cosas no me molestes."

"De acuerdo me iré pero si mis amigos llegan y no me consiguen que conste que queda en su consciencia si me llegan a matar , ah por cierto aquí le dejo una nota del dueño de la posada"- le extendió un sobre amarillo con tinta negra y caligrafía impecable al tiempo que el hombre al leerlo se tenso - "el me dijo que podía disponer de usted a mi antojo como quisiese, lo recuerdo perfectamente _hable con_ _Yephikodov_ _el_ _le hará_ _el_ _favor sin ningún problema_ _de_ _cuidarle_ _el_ _equipaje , entiendo_ _bien_ _que usted tenga_ _un_ _problema y venga_ _de_ _un_ _largo viaje."_

El hombre se disculpo pues el dueño donde trabajaba Boris Symionovna era estricto con el y se encargaba que su posada a pesar de pequeña, tuviese una calidad excelente para los clientes quienes llegaban de paso cansados de arduos y largos viajes.

Acto seguido el hombre de muy mala gana accedió a regañadientes a cuidarle las maletas mientras Katsuki pensaba en como localizarlos , eso sumado la angustia de no saber de Plisetsky.

Víctor y Christophe se encontraban caminando por las calles buscando rastro de Yuri pero sin ningún resultado: se habían separado para buscar entre las calles al puente más cercano sin éxito. Todas las calles se entrelazaban entre si lo cual hizo que ambos corriesen en círculos al encontrarse en el mismo punto donde se separaron.

"Esto es absurdo Víctor que mierdas vamos a hacer? Regresemos a la posada, es media noche y las calles apenas están iluminadas ten un poco de cordura y pensemos bien en como localizarlos, hablo de ambos Yuris".

"Sabes que para mañana lo pueden haber asesinado? Necesitamos de Katsuki para poder luchar y encontrar a Yuri , no es fácil, dependemos de él y tú lo sabes"

"Tengo un presentimiento que Yuri está de nuevo en la posada pero si quieres mirar porque no vamos hacia esa dirección al extremo oeste "- señalo con su derecha.

Una ráfaga de viento proveniente de donde apuntaba el suizo hizo que ambos temblaran de escalofríos.

"Mejor no por favor esto está mal busquemos en otro sitio" - se acobardo el peli-plata.

"Víctor no seas cobarde , quieres salvar a Yuri si o no? "

"SI ..." - Titubeo por un instante hasta quedar en claro que esto era lo que necesitaba hacer. Yuri era su única familia y si de verdad lo quería tenia que protegerlo a como de lugar.

"Andando " - caminaron hasta llegar un claro donde se diviso un puente destrozado producto de una explosión lo cual alerto a Víctor y a Christopher quienes corrieron asustados temiendo lo peor: Si Yuri Katsuki estaba con vida seria un milagro porque por la explosión masiva que hubo como resultado daba a entender que ese no era el caso.

Christophe se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras que para sus adentros maldecía, esto se iba a complicar mas y sin uno de los mas importantes llegados a la familia moría entonces tenia que sacrificarse para evitar que no se llevasen al que quedaba. Mientras tanto Victor gritaba y corría de extremo a extremo sobre los bordes que quedaban del puente destrozado para buscar a Yuri Katsuki sin ninguna respuesta.

_Que Dios nos agarre confesados_ _porque_ _no_ _vamos a salir_ _de_ _esta, esperemos que donde este ese_ japonés _al menos este_ _bien_ _y pueda ayudarnos a localizar a Plisetsky antes que sea demasiado tarde._

Christophe suspiro perdido pero al ver a Víctor apunto de caer por su propia torpeza por los bordes resquebrajados del puente corrió tan rápido como pudo y jalo de su brazo hasta traerlo hacia si.

"Demonios Víctor que mierdas haré contigo, primero Plisetsky y ahora tu también? "

Se sentía como una niñera , como un padre, Víctor era al menos 2 anos mayor que el y este era quien tenia que cuidarlo para que no hiciera una estupidez; de no ser por la promesa que su tía la Zarina le hizo cumplir, el no estaría en esto.

"Escúchame bien iremos a la posada y buscaremos a Katsuki, sino contactaremos a Masami quien nos llevara a un lugar donde el esta investigando el paradero de Plisetsky. No iba a decirte nada hasta que no estuviese corroborado pero el y mis hombres están analizando todos los lugares donde pudo ser llevado. Ahora andando"

Víctor no podía creer su suerte y deseaba hacer preguntas de todo tipo pero su amigo no lo dejo así que en menos tiempo del que pensó llegaron a la posada y se encontraron con el recepcionista quien les advirtió que Yuri Katsuki los estaba esperando preocupado pero que fue un momento a revisar el correo porque le llegaron mas cartas.

"Mi Yuuri " - suspiro el peliplata mientras corría a buscarlo pero no hubo necesidad ya que el japonés entro por la puerta del ala este cargando mas cartas y con un semblante serio.

"Esta carta llego de parte de la Zarina y esta otra llego de parte de Gilbert Cocteau personalmente , el sabe a donde estamos y desea venir a socorrernos básicamente. Estamos acorralados y hay muchos espías cerca."

"Como lo sospeche Yuri, esto se va a descontrolar. Necesitamos a Plisetsky con vida y ya mi tía sabe que lo secuestraron demonios " - Christophe le arranco la carta y la abrió leyendo asustado mientras se anticipaba a lo peor. Víctor observaba consternado y el japonés solo asentía mientras pensaba en que lugar podía estar el rubio ojiverde.

"Masami tu criado me dio esto" - saco de su bolsillo otro sobre con caligrafía perfecta. - "Me dice que al norte de Moscú hay una fabrica abandonada donde se confeccionaban muebles , ya esta vieja pero parece ser que hay algo sospechoso en ello. Me advierte que vayamos ligeros de equipaje porque puede ser una emboscada pero que el y sus hombres irán primero y luego ustedes tienen que venir para hacer carnada. Parece que Yuri esta ahí. "

Los tres compartieron una mirada decidida, iba a arriesgar sus vidas por el menor de la familia.   
  


Yuri sangraba copiosamente y sino fuera porque Otabek quito la trampa del pie y empezó a limpiarlo y vendarlo , el muchacho hubiese muerto hace mucho tiempo. La idea principal era tenerlo de carnada para atraer a Víctor y compañía, asustarlo mas no terminar con su vida tan abruptamente pues lo necesitaban para su plan. De no ser por el estúpido de Jean Jacques Leroy soltando la cuerda antes de tiempo nada de esto hubiese pasado y el no estaría asustado.

Sin el niño todo se iba abajo y era esencial mantenerlo con vida pero por impulsos de su idiota amigo esto iba a ser imposible.

"Ya deja de jugar a la niñera y no lo malcríes tanto. Es un prisionero recuerda" - respondió el canadiense con sorna.

"Te recuerdo idiota que este niño bonito de mama y papa tiene que estar ileso porque si lo matas antes de tiempo se pierde todo el plan y ellos no vendrán."

"Claro que vendrán, vendrán a vengar la muerte de este niño sea como sea. Eso les dará mas incentivos para venir y pelear con nosotros."

"Provocar al enemigo antes de tiempo es lo que nos puede hacer perder el efecto sorpresa y el resto del plan que tenemos, además se te olvida que si subestimamos al enemigo podríamos terminar derrotados. Que tal si ese Chris tiene un ejercito de aliados allá afuera esperando? Hay que pensárselo muy bien JJ, no hacer las cosas a los golpes"

"Tu sabiduría al igual que tu calma infinita son dignas de admirar , dime a estas alturas porque aun no has subido de rango? Eres un buen estratega, sabes pelear y de paso tienes dotes para liderar y sabes atacar por la espalda, porque no tienes un cargo mas alto?"

"Precisamente porque puedo atacar por la espalda y eso te puede perjudicar" - le miro con malicia a lo que Jean le reto de igual forma, sus guerras de mirada contenían cierto tono de advertencia y sarcasmo entre ellas. Nadie sabia a ciencia cierta la clase de relación tan extraña que estos tenían de un momento a otro pasaron de rivales a camaradas y a veces sus retos iban tan en serio que muchos pensaban que eran enemigos a muerte.

Un ruido proveniente de la cama donde acostaron a su víctima los saco de su trance; era un ruido leve , de alguien sacudiendo polvo de un asiento pero lo que lo hacia especial es que la persona en cuestión estaba quejándose de la suciedad y poca higiene del lugar.

"Ya te estas quejando gatito? Acaso Su Alteza no cree que este lugar es digno de usted? Extrañas el palacio y sus opulencias? " - JJ no perdía la oportunidad de molestar al menor quien le dirigió una mirada de odio absoluto perforándolo hasta llegar a su alma.

JJ solo sonrió como todo cínico pero Otabek tras su fachada impasible observaba las orbes esmeraldas del chico. Sino fuera por las circunstancias en la que se encontraba quizás se hubiese quedado embelesado por mas tiempo detallando su rostro pero el destino, el tiempo , la hora y el lugar nunca fueron apropiados dada las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y el kazajo estaba seguro que no volvería a ver otra oportunidad de tener a este chico frente a el como su presa de nuevo. De echo nunca seria capaz de tenerlo para el aun si quisiera pues eran de mundos distintos y el rubio era un niño rico mimado perteneciente a la clase pudiente que lo tenia todo en bandeja de plata y el un simple soldado de clase obrera media que se enroló en la milicia para salvar una deuda.

Que sabe un rico de tristeza cuando tiene el pan, el agua y la leche en su mesa todas las mañanas al despertar? Que sabe un rico de frío y hambruna cuando siempre tiene calefacción y cobijas con la cual abrigarse? Que sabe un rico de desolación y escasez cuando tiene todo? Nada, absolutamente nada y eso era lo que Yuri Plisetsky aun no entendía pero el kazajo podía ver. Si los roles estuviesen invertidos el rubio estaría muerto hace rato y quien sabe si desfigurado porque estaba seguro que en su vida había peleado contra alguien.

"No te muevas o se te abrirán las suturas " - le ordeno en voz neutral el kazajo mientras caminaba hacia el y lo acomodaba en el sucio sofá que el chico tanto odiaba.- "Lo vas a lamentar y no lo digo solo por ti."

"Ahora me das ordenes? No puedo esperar a que lleguen para que nos maten a todos y se acabe mi sufrimiento. Al menos la muerte es mas fácil que vivir de rodillas a merced de unos mercenarios buscando migajas del gobierno y del rey. Al menos moriré con la frente en alto ya decía yo que esta buena vida no me iba a durar." - el rubio sonó con resentimiento y resignación al decir aquello . Contrario a lo que esperaban Otabek Y Jean Jacques el muchacho era consciente del peso de la corona y de lo que implicaba manejar la economía de un país; a pesar de no ser heredero pues el y Víctor estaban en la décima sexta y décima séptima posición para acceder a la corona, el Zar Nicolas los había entrenado desde pequeños para crearles conciencia sobre su privilegiada posición.

No que se los hubiese dicho por supuesto, demasiada información que a ellos no les iba a importar pues no lo necesitaban y Yuri no era tan estúpido para dar información de mas , mucho menos una irrelevante a la situación que se les presentaba.

"Otra vez con esa cantaleta , bueno al menos podrás decir eso en el mas allá cuando te reúnas con tus ancestros." - dijo JJ todavía sonriendo como si aquello que le dijo no importase realmente.

Yuri solo se dedico a mirarlo como el imbécil mas grande del planeta mientras sopesaba la idea de escapar solo para torturarlo de la formas más dolorosa posible haciéndole pasar exactamente por lo mismo que el estaba sufriendo.

Mientras tanto fuera de la posada uno de los hombres de Christopher estaba encajando las maletas en un carro mientras que en otra los tres hombres ideaban un plan de ida y escape con Masami quien rápidamente había llegado a socorrerlos con la excusa de revisar que cada sobre , correo y hasta motores de carro estuviesen ilesos a posibles danos o bombas.

Era ilógico como de un tiempo para acá la bomba había sido una clara advertencia de lo mal que podía ir todo. Katsuki había sugerido revisar los motores por la misma razón paranoica en la que peleaba con Víctor sobre ir a rescatar a Yuri si a él también lo querían muerto. El peliplata además de insistente era suicida.

"A veces deseo que fueses tú y no Víctor quien fuese buscado pues al menos tú tienes un sentido de prevención más grande que este hombre."

"No me subestimes Yuri yo se lo que está en juego y mi pequeño peligra a manos de esos rufianes." - dijo serio fulminandolo con la mirada.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos hasta que Masami el asistente de Christopher carraspeo para hacerse notar.

"Ya estamos listos para partir, porfavor repasemos el plan, primero llegaremos por detrás de la fábrica y unos hombres se harán pasar por ustedes como carnada de forma que creerán que son ustedes mientras nosotros entramos en secreto hasta dar con el paradero del objetivo. Una vez logrado eso tendremos que salir sigilosamente y habrá obstáculos en el camino así que no esperen que sea tan fácil engañarlos. Si salimos con vida y en el proceso las cosas no se ponen feas entonces podrán agradecerme."

Pero Yuri Katsuki instigo la duda en el plan pues todo sonaba demasiado fácil para ser real: "Que hay de los dobles , una vez descubran que son ellos y como entraron , sin mencionar que puede haber personas vigilando las entradas fuera de la fábrica, personas alrededor. Cómo podemos entrar tan fácilmente sin saber que estamos siendo seguidos por alguien aún más mortal que el enemigo con cuál nos enfrentamos? Que pasa si estamos siendo seguidos en estos momentos y no nos damos cuenta?"

"Yuri no empieces con tus teorías conspiranoicas ahora , necesitamos un poco de positividad por favor"- empezó Víctor.

"Pues en ese caso será mejor apresurarnos , no les prometo salir con vida , solo que si quieren salvar al chico y mantener la promesa de la Zarina entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. "- respondió Masami mirándolo con completa sinceridad.

"WOW que alentador , ahora sí me voy a sentir positivo a luchar con una sonrisa." - dijo el japonés con sarcasmo contenido.

"Yo no prometo lo que no puedo cumplir, solo hago esto por Chris y por la reina."- se volvió un momento para llamar a un chico de pelo marrón claro y ojos almendrados que terminaba de cerrar el capote trasero del carro.

"Oye Leo cuidado con esa valija , recuerda llevarla a la recámara del amo Víctor una vez llegues a la mansión"

"Todo en orden"- dijo con una seña al tiempo que se montaba en el carro y echaba a andar el motor.

"A dónde se supone que va?" - pregunto el nipón curioso.

"Ya lo oíste, el no va a donde nosotros vamos, no podemos llevarnos a todos para pelear." - le respondió Masami al tiempo que interrumpía los pensamientos del otro para indicar que era tiempo de irse.

Subieron a otro auto blindado y partieron en dirección al norte donde se hallaba la fábrica. En el camino Masami quien conducía les respondió todas sus dudas sobre cómo lograron identificar el lugar donde Yuri Plisetsky estaba siendo custodiado.

El viaje fue largo duro al menos una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos pero durante ese tiempo Víctor , Chris y Yuri Katsuki prepararon las armas a usar para el asalto.

Al llegar al lugar hubo un silencio tenso debido a la energía que desprendía la fábrica abandona. De lejos se veía polvorosa y vieja , de cerca se veía tétrica con un aire de maldad y peligro que indica No Pase Bajo Ninguna Circunstancia.

"Yuri bajate y revisa los alrededores asegúrate que estamos solos por ahora " - le ordenó autoritario Christopher Giacometti.

"Que hay del respaldo ? Acaso somos nosotros solamente o hay refuerzos aliados alrededor también?" - dijo mientras preparaba el arma con balas ensimismado.

"Solo haz lo que te digo, apúrate."

Se bajo lo más rápido posible y empezó a buscar en su entorno por copas de árboles y entradas o arbustos signos de espías preparados para atacar pero no había aparentemente nadie. Estaban en un rellano plano donde no había árboles o arbustos cerca y solo tenían la fábrica y las entradas de candado oxidado imposible de abrir.

Tomando la situación en sus manos Yuri saco de su bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo una hebra de alambre de metal para forzar el oxidado candado al tiempo sopesaba la idea de escalar las rejas. Fuera suerte, destino, azar , fortuna o justicia divina: el alambre funcionó y eso hizo que se abrieran las puertas automáticamente dejando despejado el claro para entrar al recinto.

Aquello lejos de alegrar a Masami y a Chris quien al contrario de Víctor estaba emocionado , esto solo lo alarmó más lo cual hizo que ambos subieran la guardia haciendo que maniobrasen el carro y con mucha cautela lo estacionaran lejos de la entrada.

Christopher estaba en tenso silencio mirando a su alrededor con el arma en mano, Víctor imitaba a su amigo pues confiaba que alguien como el sabría porque lo hacía lo que hacía pues el enemigo ataca por donde menos lo pienses.

"Tenemos que elegir quien se queda a cuidar el auto y quien entra , no todos podemos ir por precaución.

"Masami por favor quédate , Víctor querrá ir tras Katsuki y por razones personales quiere cuidar que el chico se encuentre bien a pesar de ser un rehén. Sí algo llega a pasarme sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

"Bien." - le dirigió al suizo una mirada significativa la cual fue correspondida con la misma intensidad e intención que el otro daba a entender. El suizo fue sutil y rápido al inclinarse en su oído para susurrarle algo y luego rozar sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Algo visiblemente sutil pero tangible para los dos que solo Víctor observó en detalle pero que nunca mencionaría. La vida amorosa de su amigo era privada y eso él como hombre lo respetaba.

"Andando Víctor , tenemos a una bella princesa que rescatar" - mencionó medio en broma medio en serio Al tiempo que salían rápidamente del carro; Víctor con una mueca visible para indicar que el chiste de su amigo le dio un poco de risa.

Se adentraron por la parte trasera de la fábrica consiguiendo una entrada secreta que los llevo directamente a la planta superior de los almacenes. Entre botones rotos , grúas , barras y más objetos de metal oxidado sin contar los contenedores ese lugar estaba deshabitado y sucio.

Había al menos cinco niveles más abajo de ellos , el lugar estaba iluminado por llamas , como si la vieja fábrica estuviese trabajando.de noche de nuevo.

Se oían voces más abajo como.si estuviesen dando órdenes. Víctor y Christopher cautelosos se asomaron viendo solo siluetas en la pared. Había al menos como tres o cinco hablando entre ellos en ruso.

Decidido Víctor busco las escaleras que lo llevasen más cerca de esos hombres para bajar pero Christopher le regaño con una azote al brazo al tiempo que lo hacía regresar.

"Todavía No" - le susurró entre dientes. - "Tenemos que esperar a que estén fuera de vista".

Unos pasos provenientes de una escalera oxidada alertaron al dúo para esconderse entre barriles vacíos para ver quién llegaba a la planta más alta.

Esperaron una eternidad y no había nadie; con cautela ambos hombres se arrastraron escalera abajo y buscaron en cada recóndito lugar de la cada planta hasta que llegaron a la más baja donde Yuri Plisetsky reposaba un raído sofá sucio. Él chico estaba adolorido pero mantenía su cara de asco por el lugar que le tocaba ocupar en ese momento.

Nunca noto a Chris haciéndole señas para advertirle que habían venido a rescatarle ni a Víctor mirando sigiloso a sus alrededores para acercarse al chico. Un simple toque y Yuri miro al peliplata sorprendido mientras el otro lo mandaba a callar con una seña del dedo en la boca.

No contaron con que los ojos del rubio divisaron a una silueta que hizo que su corazón palpitase más rápido por miedo, no contaron con el hecho que el mismo hombre que les había bloqueado la salida del palacio en San Petersburgo los estaba apuntando con un arma y no contaron con que minutos después llegaron los soldados bajo el cargo del bando enemigo , los brutales Bolcheviques quienes al verlos alzaron la defensa imitando al kazajo.

Todo estaba perdido y ahora solo les quedaba morir abrazados si eso se podía porque por cómo se pintaba el panorama todo indicaba contra todo pronóstico que el final feliz o morir junto a alguien que quieres sería imposible.

El rubio sintió pánico y ansiedad, no por el sino por sus amigos que habían venido a rescatarlo, pensar que por su culpa, ellos no verían de nuevo la luz del día y los había dirigido a una trampa sin querer , que nunca quiso ser de la realeza solo quería disfrutar la vida , que solo quería estar en el palacio con su tío y tía y sus primas sin saber nada del mundo o incluso haber muerto hace rato para no sentir la cantidad de enormes e intensas emociones que lo invadían.

Yuri Plisetsky odiaba ser sentimental pero peor aún odiaba ser débil. Odiaba ser la carnada , la razón por la cual sus amigos estuviesen a punto de morir en estos momentos por su culpa , hubiera deseado ser más fuerte para poder sacarlos de ahí y no ver cómo los torturarian lentamente.

"Algún deseo antes de morir?" - apunto el canadiense a Christopher quien sostenía el arma ,mientras Víctor apuntaba al pecho de su atacante escudando a Yuri Plisetsky con su cuerpo, sin bajar la guardia a pesar de estar rodeados de al menos veinte soldados apuntando.

Un disparo proveniente de arriba alarmó al escuadrón causando una guerra de disparos de balas. Ruido , explosiones de gas y pólvora llenaron el ambiente mientras el único desarmado se ponía en posición fetal cubriéndose como mejor podía. Sintió como la sangre se derramaba a su alrededor y como era manchado en sangre ajena.

_Por favor llévame pronto -_ pensó miéntras el tiempo se hacía eterno y no escuchaba más pólvoras.

De repente oyó una voz llamarle por su nombre : " Yuri Plisetsky "

_Esa voz la conozco es de ... N_ o - tardo mucho en abrir los ojos y mirar en dirección de donde provenía la voz y cuando lo hizo vio a Yuri Katsuki con un semblante serio sosteniendo un arma ensamblada listo para disparar de nuevo.

"Será mejor que recojas tus cosas , nos vamos " - dijo con determinación miéntras el rubio miraba sorprendido todo el charco de sangre a sus pies horrorizado sin poder hablar.

Víctor y Christopher yacían en el suelo sin vida con la sangre saliendo de sus bocas y orificios nasales y oídos. Todos los demás ya estaban o en sus últimas o muertos definitivamente.

Aquello no mejoro cuando un brazo lo halo fuera del sofá donde residía haciéndole tambalear caminando entre charcos de sangre. Eso saqueo al rubio pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Lo alzó en brazos y subió las escaleras de la planta hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

Yuri estaba en shock pero pronto empezaría a maldecir su suerte entre grito y grito. El nipón se encargó de cubrirlo en mantas y mantenerlo abrazado en el carro durante el trayecto pues había sido más que suficiente , demásiado para un joven como el.

Llegaron a la mansión y el nipón se encargó de limpiar su cuerpo y vendar sus heridas de nuevo ya que estás se habían abierto pero el rubio seguía en shock. No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió ni cuando despertó al dia siguiente ni qué hora era ; una fría nevada lo recibió por la mañana indicando que la tragedia había sucedido sin previo aviso y lo que estaba por venir era más desalentador.

______________________________________  
Nota de autor: Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribo y la trama está tomando giros que ni yo preveo.

B) no puedo esperar a la visita de estos nuevos personajes que son crossover de un manga. Espero que les guste.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Otabek nunca antes había estado tan furioso en su vida por perder a un camarada en un tiroteo, cierto que le había pasado antes hace ya mucho tiempo pero ahora de nuevo y en momento crucial donde tenía que tener agallas y gente que lo ayudase con su objetivo de matar a Plisetsky para quedar a salvo el y su familia...

Esto iba a ser una tortura , primero aunque se logró eliminar del objetivo a Víctor Nikiforov y a Christopher Giacometti estaba el asunto que el escuadrón de Jean Jacques Leroy junto con el habían sido eliminados por las tropas de Masami el asistente de Chris quien estaba enrolado en las fuerzas aéreas de Rusia. Tenían competencia y estaban ahora en el ojo del huracán pues si se filtraba la noticia dentro de poco correría sangre y probablemente rodaría su cabeza.

Al llegar al despacho del Capitán Yastor Nikiforov tocando tres veces la voz resonante del hombre no se hizo esperar indicando que pasase. Otabek entro molesto haciendo el saludo para luego proseguir a sentarse sin embargo la voz del Comandante se lo impidió.

"Veo que te enteraste de las buenas nuevas tan rápido Otabek, creía que harías un mal trabajo pero ni bien ni mal me has sorprendido."

Ante esta afirmación el soldado apretó la mandíbula conteniendo la rabia para no caer en tentación de romperle la boca a su Superior pues su vida y la de su familia dependía de ello.

"Es cierto puede que no haya salido como esperábamos pues tuvimos bajas en esta misión, pero al menos Nikiforov y Christopher están muertos, solo nos resta Plisetsky para acabar con el plan y dejar sin herederos a la corona."

Se mantuvo estoico esperando una respuesta pero solo vio una mueca indescifrable en el rostro de Yastor quien solo se mantenía impasible sopesando cada palabra del kazajo hasta que finalmente hablo.

"Ahora tendremos más problemas porque tenemos a un chico con un aliado imprescindible que puede jugarnos en contra. Sí bien es cierto que Víctor está muerto pero eso no garantiza que estemos fuera de peligro."

"De qué habla?"- pregunto el kazajo preocupado.

El Teniente continuo su discurso.

"Resulta que Yuri Plisetsky es sobrino de uno de los aristócratas más acaudalados de toda Europa con sangre real directa de parte de La reina Victoria y del Zar Nicolás;  
estos son aliados que tienen influencia en Francia y en Polonia. Estas personas están al tanto de la situación en Rusia y del movimiento Bolchevique que se viene para revocar al Zar del trono."

Otabek asimilaba cada cosa que Yastor le iba soltando pedazo por pedazo manteniendo la postura de interés para seguir escuchando.

"Estos aristócratas tienen información sobre lo que puede tumbar el movimiento Bolchevique y restaurar la corona del Zar".

Otabek se comenzó a exasperar con el enigma que se cargaba Yastor Nikiforov, que el sepa solo los de la quinta hasta la primera en línea tenían derecho legítimo al trono amenos que uno de ellos fuese tan incompetente que hubiese que llamar a otro que supiese gobernar al mando y este tenía que ser de sangre real también.

"Escuche señor Yastor entiendo perfectamente que usted desee eliminar a Plisetsky pero ya El no es una amenaza, no es el primero al trono, si lo que desea es deshacerse del muchacho mande a envenenarlo con alguien de confianza y así no tendrá quien amenace su reputación, no cree?"

"No es tan fácil como parece , este aliado hará lo que sea para proteger al muchacho."

"Y cuál es el nombre de este aliado?" - el kazajo comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Serge Battour y Gilbert Cocteau"- las palabras salieron de su boca dejando asombrado al kazajo.

Esos dos hombres fueron expulsados de Rusia en una fiesta celebrada en el Palacio de Invierno hace algunos años atrás cuando se les vio besandose en secreto. Sí bien se desmintieron los rumores pues ambos tenían familias establecidas , cercanos a Nicolás en aquel entonces presionaron tanto al Zar para que los expulsara de San Petersburgo por indecencia y para no enfurecer a la iglesia Ortodoxa.

"Ellos no pueden estar , Serge y Gilbert"- dijo el kazajo asombrado.

"Son los parientes con los que fue puesto a cargo Yuri Plisetsky si algo les llegase a pasar a el y a Víctor. Los lazos entre el Zar , la Zarina y ellos nunca se perdió del todo."

"Pero ellos acaso..."

"Después de ser expulsados pasaron muchas cosas que termino por consolidar sus posiciones económicas y sus influencias en otros países aliados pues de cierta forma fueron un soporte ante el fracaso del Zar como regente en aquellos tiempos"

Otabek no siguió comentando y prefirió levantarse para despedirse , no sin ser interrogado por su Superior.

"Sabes porque te digo todo esto?" - Otabek se detuvo pensativo sopesando cual de todas las respuestas era la mejor para darle.

Justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo Yastor lo interrumpió: "En otras noticias me ha llegado un mensaje diciendo que el Zar ha abdicado, he ahí porque hice énfasis en restaurar cuando te hablaba de amenazas"

Otabek se quedó de piedra ahora si tendría que matar a un hombre que no era soldado. Los ojos verdes llenos de resignación y resentimiento llegaron a su mente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La nevada llegaba fuerte colándose por el enorme ventanal que daba a la vista. Enterrado entre sabanas y capas de cobija se encontraba un rubio susurrando entre sueños mientras rememoraba lo acontecido no hace mas de veinticuatro horas. Jadeaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello , como si hubiese corrido muchas millas esperando no ser alcanzado , implorando que no los matara ; obviamente ese ruego nunca fue escuchado.

"Por favor te lo pido , no ... Tómame a mi ...VICTOOOOOOORRRR "

Se despertó bañado en sudor mientras se sacaba de encima todas las sabanas y cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo pues sentía que estaba ahogándose; el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le indico que no estaba solo y que tenia que levantarse muy a pesar de no querer en lo absoluto hacerlo.

Se le quedo mirando al chico de cabellos negros y rasgos asiáticos por el momento y fue grata su sorpresa al alzar su tono de voz: "Que estas haciendo acá? Que crees que haces? Donde estamos?"

El japonés no se iba a conformar con esas malas palabras así que le reto: "En primer lugar Yuri Plisetsky a mi no me hablas en ese tono o yo mismo me encargo de arrastrarte fuera de la casa y dejarte afuera en pleno invierno así que baja el tono o yo mismo me encargo de ponerte en tu sitio, niño malcriado. "

El rubio le sostuvo la mirada desafiante incapaz de dejar ir su rabia , su odio , su rencor. Una parte de el deseaba haberse ido con Giacometti y Nikiforov y otra deseaba con la intensidad de mil soles que fuera el japonés quien hubiese muerto en vez de ellos; no porque lo odiara sino porque ahora que se quedaba con el no sentía que tendrían mucho en común de que hablar y no contemplaba la idea de congeniar con el hasta sentirse en confianza a diferencia de los otros dos.

Yuri Plisetsky había perdido a las dos personas que lejos del núcleo familiar del Zar eran los más cercanos a el pues aunque no lo demostrase tan seguido los quería, disfrutaba sus conversaciones , añoraba sus risas , los desvelos gracias a Víctor incluyéndolo en peleas de almohadas y las chapuzadas de agua en la fuente del Palacio de Invierno en verano. Las bromas de Chris a Olga cuando le llegaba por detrás susurrándole al oído o cuando intercambiaba los platos de Tatiana y Maria durante los banquetes ya que una ordenaba Borsch y la otra Pelmeni con Smetana.

 _Te extraño Víctor -_ pensó en voz alta al tiempo que la voz del japonés lo devolvía a la realidad.

"Me estas escuchando? Te dije que fueras a bañarte y te arreglases que tienes visita "

Yuri se observo a si mismo y se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo muy empapada en sudor que se encontraba no quería bañarse debido a las bajas temperaturas que calaban hasta los huesos y que en aquellos momentos solo hacían arder la piel de la comezón.

"Me limpiare con toallas calientes , no tengo ganas de una ducha fría en estos momentos" - sentencio.

"Nada de eso, te irás a Bañar ahora mismo"

 **"Quien demonios te crees para andar dando ordenes Katsuki? " -** pero justo antes que se siguieran desafiando mutuamente ; entro a la habitación una persona que con un leve carraspeo llamo la atención de ambos haciendo que estos volviesen la mirada y cual fue su sorpresa cuando el mismo Gilbert Cocteau apareció frente a ellos con un semblante serio y una mirada penetrante que indicaba peligro.

"Creo que he sido bastante claro en el que deseo estar a solas con mi nieto " - fulminó con la mirada al japonés mientras este sonrojado tartamudeaba sin poder creerse su mala suerte, primero le había dicho que fuese a despertar a Plisetsky para bañarlo y vestirlo pero ahora le salia con esto y pues no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Gilbert Cocteau era alguien demasiado impredecible.

"Te estoy hablando chico, deja de mirar y ve a ver que quiere Serge, asegúrate que el asistente de Chris no tarde en traer la lena para el fuego, apresúrate me estoy congelando" - dijo en un tono seco que hizo que el japonés saliera de ahí directo hacia donde le indicaron desde el inicio.

Gilbert miro alrededor para analizar la habitación donde se hospedaba su nieto y se dio cuenta que tenia una larga charla que darle, se dirigió al pie de la cama de donde Yuri ni siquiera se había levantado y se sentó semi- ladeado para mirarle al rostro.

"Por donde empiezo sin hacerte sentir mal con lo que voy a decirte, Yuri? Esto es complicado , mas de lo que yo esperaba pero tienes que saber que no hay forma de evadir la verdad ni mucho menos lograr decírtelo de tal forma que no te caiga como un balde de agua fría. " - comenzó pensativo el mayor.

"A que te refieres abuelo?"

"Me refiero a que ya no te puedo ocultar nada respecto a tus tíos , hemos estado ocupados con un espía que nos ha estado informando sobre la situación del Zar y te digo que tu como primo directo de este tienes que saberlo: el tren que llevaba de regreso a la capital a Nicolas fue detenido, iba camino a Petrogrado pero los Duma se lo impidieron y lo obligaron a abdicar. Ahora por su pésima administración durante la guerra con Japón y la primera Guerra Mundial tus tías y primas están bajo arresto domiciliario. "

"Que?" - Yuri no podía creerse lo que le decía su abuelo de verdad esto era demasiado, sus tíos arrestados y sus primas y Alexei el menor estaban detenidos. Esto era peor que grave y por alguna razón a Yuri ya no le importaba vivir ; poco a poco le iban quitando la familia que le quedaba.

"Esto esta mal , que sera de ellos ahora? Quien va a rescatarlos quien podrá contra los que se oponen al régimen de mi tío?" - dijo con un hilo de voz pensando en todos los momentos que vivió felices con ellos.

"De verdad no quiero que te molestes en recuperar tu prestigio o vida de antes Yura, mi objetivo es mantenerte a salvo mientras yo viva y Serge también desea lo mismo para ti." - se acerco a el tomando sus manos. - "Entiende que ahora solo se trata de sobrevivir y rezar porque no nos maten."

Yuri estaba petrificado, era solo el principio del fin.

"Abuelo sabes quiénes están detrás de nosotros? Hay un hombre que parece ser que está detrás de mí".

"Si lo sé , Yastor Nikiforov y sus hombres"- contesto Gilbert sin un atisbo de asombro en su mirada.

"No solamente el, el hombre que me quiere matar su nombre Otabek así se llama , Otabek Altin"

Ante ese nombre Gilbert ladeó la cabeza y miro extrañado a su nieto.-  
"Que tiene de especial ese hombre y porque su nombre te llega a la cabeza?"

**"Porque fue el quien me secuestro , me torturó con JJ y quiso matarme pero se arrepintió a último momento vendando mi pie luego de querer cortarmelo."**

Al abuelo se le dilataron las pupilas debido al asombró en como su nieto relataba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Le contó cómo fue que irrumpieron en su habitación tomándolo por sorpresa con un tranquilizante para adormercerlo gracias a un pañuelo y del búnker donde se encontraba preso, de como lo hicieron pisar esa trampa para desangrar su pie y como fue rescatado por Víctor y Chris antes que Jean Jacques y sus hombres apuntasen hacia ellos y terminará en una masacre donde donde el acurrucado intentando escudarse contra las balas había sido el único sobreviviente.

"Ummm pero y Otabek que tiene que ver con esto? Él estaba durante el tiroteo o no? "

"Debió de estar pero no lo vi, ni siquiera pensé en el una vez me vi en ese baño de sangre. "- Las pupilas de Yuri estaban dilatadas pero no caían lágrimas de sus ojos , sentía un enorme dolor pero el rubio no podía llorar. Que le importaba si Otabek vivía o moría , sus más cercanos amigos habían muerto, sus tíos aprisionados y obligados a abdicar. No me importaba si vivía o moría. Ni siquiera su abuelo podía evitar que su mente ahora pensase así.

"Yura como está tu pie?" Puedes levantarte?" - le pregunto Gilbert quien al igual que Yuri sus ojos eran verdes Esmeraldas , y su cabello platinado alguna vez fue dorado como lo tenía su nieto.

Yuri reviso su pie aún vendado pues apenas llegó del incidente le quitaron la venda , le limpiaron la herida y también se encargaron de lavarlo en base a compresas calientes para quitar todo resto de sangre en su cuerpo.

"Pues no lo lamento abuelo no puedo moverla"- dijo apesadumbrado.

"Está bien no te esfuerces no tienes porqué hacerlo"- Gilbert le coloco una mano en el hombro.

Yuri agarro sus brazos trayendo el cuerpo de su abuelo hacia él para abrazarlo, aún estando cabizbajo. El mayor sorprendido se limitó a lentamente devolver el abrazo pues no era propio de el hacer eso.

"Abuelo prométeme que si nos llega a pasar lo que sea tu y mi abuelo correrán , ya no quiero perder a más nadie y ustedes son la única familia que me queda."

Aquello solo hizo que Gilbert se sorprendiera; Yuri no quería vivir solo quería que sus abuelos lo último que le quedaba de familia cercana sobreviviera. Ese chico no era tan egoísta o petulante como muchos lo describían.

"Me alegra que no seas como yo Yuri Plisetsky, eres tan buena persona..."- dijo aún abrazado del muchacho.

"A qué te refieres abuelo?"

"Yo era muy egoísta y solo veía por mis intereses, de estar en tu lugar solo me hubiera enfocado en mi mismo y sobrevivir. Pero tú , tu no quieres vivir , prefieres que los demás lo hagan porque a ti no te nace seguir sufriendo este calvario viendo como todos te dejan."

Su charla fue interrumpida sonoramente por los pasos de Katsuki quien trajo consigo al Conde Serge Battour.

 **Lamento** **interrumpirlos** **, pero el Señor Battour está acá.-** anuncio el nipón al tiempo que Gilbert deshacía rápidamente el abrazo para volverse a ver a su esposo.

Serge Battour era un hombre Moreno con ojos y cabello oscuro, Alto y de buen vestir. Su semblante era serio y su voz muy profunda debido a la enorme cantidad de tabaco que consumía para mantener su temperatura caliente en inviernos extremos.

"Serge por fin llegas , tenía miedo que hubieras ido de nuevo al pueblo a buscar más licor o que te hubieses demorado por la incompetencia de el asistente de Christopher" - le dijo su esposo.

"Masami ya había traído leña y estaba por ponerla cuando me fui , Yuri Katsuki me dijo que querías verme pero a mí solo me preocupa que mi nieto este seguro."

"Estoy bien abuelo, gracias por preguntar"- dijo el rubio levantando la mirada y encontrándose con su abuelo; cuando lo miro no pudo evitar pensar en Otabek Altin cuando lo hizo pues la forma en cómo se paraba y miraba penetrante con sus muy oscuros ojos le recordaron demasiado a el.

_Que me pasa ahora , enamorado de mi captor? En serio crees que él te quiere Yuri? Pero si ayudó a_ _torturarte_ _para luego matar junto con Jean Jacques a tus amigos. Eres el colmo._

Un chasquido de dedos frente a sus ojos indico que volviese a la realidad mientras parpadeaba para dejar de pensar en él.

"Yuratchka " - dijo la profunda voz de Serge mientras mantenía la postura en el marco de la puerta - " sé que tienes miedo pero entre más pronto puedas recuperarte mejor para ti muchacho, vienen tiempos difíciles y debemos salir de acá lo más pronto posible. No quiero alarmarte pero aún cuando tengamos contactos que nos ayuden con nuestro plan no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos."

La ansiedad aumento para Yuri quien poco a poco se alteraba.

"A dónde iremos , dónde estamos? En qué parte de Rusia?"

"No estamos en Rusia , estamos en la frontera entre Polonia y Rusia , en esta cabaña donde hay un pueblo.

"Y qué pasó con la mansión que quedaba cerca de la fábrica abandonada, que pasó?" - dijo alterado.

"Calma Yuri , el tiempo apremia pero desesperado no harás nada." - le advirtió la voz ronca de Serge; y ahí estaba otra vez recordandole a Otabek.

_De nuevo pensando en el? Me sorprende lo masoquista que puedes llegar a ser , en serio ese tipo quiere matarte , no te ama._

"Partiremos en la mañana, le diré a Katsuki que lleve vendas para cambiarte durante el viaje."- se volvió de brazos cruzados y desaparecio entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Gilbert se quedó un rato más pero luego se despidió para ir tras su marido.

El silencio reinaba en la fría habitación de Yuri en donde una chimenea alumbraba con sus rojos colores la Nivea piel del joven. Sus ojos miraban directo a las flamas y veía una silueta armada caminando entre lo que parecía una maleza.

Yuri parpadeo sin darse cuenta y una enorme jaqueca le vino a la cabeza. Se acostó tapando su rostro cerrando tanto los ojos que arrugaba la cara.

"Espero que puedas encontrarme y ser yo quien te pagué con el mismo sufrimiento."  
  
  


Otabek en su habitación miraba embelesado la foto de Yuri Plisetsky enmarcada en la pared donde lo veía siempre todos los días antes de dormir.

"Es una lastima tener que matarte"- suspiro rozando con sus dedos las mejillas en la foto.

Por capricho del destino y las terribles circunstancias que les ponía la vida , enamorarse de un enemigo a muerte era un mal presagio y uno doloroso. El kazajo maldijo para sus adentros recordando a Yuri mientras estaba cautivó en ese búnker dentro de la fábrica abandonada. Ese muchacho no era como los otros , era inteligente , era serio y sabía lo que le tocaría si llegaba a enfrentar a Yastor Nikiforov.

Otabek llego a la conclusión que Yuri Plisetsky no tenía miedo a la muerte en si , sino quedar como el único sobreviviente y mientras Yastor no supiera eso, el kazajo haría lo que fuese por mantener a su víctima con vida así tuviese que hacer quemar un cadáver falso.

_Ese chico no merece la muerte, merece vivir y contar su historia, merece formar una familia, ser feliz._

No le pasó por la mente que en algún lugar no tan lejano alguien más pensaba en el  
  
  
  


______________________________________

Nota de Autor: Serge Battour y Gilbert Cocteau son del manga Kaze to ki no Uta personajes principales creados por Keiko Takemiya.

La razón por la que los introduje es porque siempre vi paralelos entre ellos y el OtaYuri , sobretodo por Gilbert y Yuri quienes compartes las mismas características físicas.

Muy pronto se sabrá más del pasado de Yastor y de la infancia de Yuri más breve mención del pasado de Otabek y su familia.

Espero les haya gustado.


	6. Pasados imborrables

_ **El tiempo no borra heridas , solo los vuelve más llevaderas** _ **.**

Cuando Yastor era un niño le fue dicho desde siempre que tenía que obedecer las normas y velar por sus hermanos menores. Tal cual se le ordenó así lo hizo por mucho tiempo desde la infancia hasta la edad de la adolescencia en donde siempre dio el ejemplo que sus hermanos y padres esperaban de el.

Recordaba perfectamente sus años en la infancia jugando al juego de cazador cazado donde perseguía o era perseguido de acuerdo al rol que le tocase jugar; en esa tarde  en el verano se encontraban el, su primo Nicolás , su hermano Gayev y su hermana Dashenka jugando alegremente  despreocupados mientras la Nana vigilaba celosamente que ningún niño se comportase de manera inapropiada ni se lastimaran.

"Gayev , mira un venado al otro lado del riachuelo  y es uno blanco" - señaló la niña haciendo que sus hermanos y su primo dejasen de correr para observar la imagen.

Al principio ni el nombrado ni los otros observaron bien al blanco venado hasta que Nicolás siendo más perceptivo vio mejor y se detuvo a apreciarlo.

"Es magnífico, tan lindo ..." - dijo perdido ante tan hermosa visión que se quedó atenta a contemplarlo junto con Dashenka. Pero justo cuando el animal que estaba tomando agua del arroyo levantó la cabeza y los vio, echó a correr despavorido al tiempo que se oía unos gritos atrás de ellos y una flecha que no llego a alcanzar se perdió entre el verde pasto del bosque.

" **Que te pasa tonto? Acaso no sabes que pudiste haberlo matado? Ahora nunca lo volveremos a ver porque lo asustaste".** \- le gritó Dashenka al tiempo que Nicolás siendo el sensible del grupo trataba de sostenerla de un brazo para que no se agarrara  con Gayev quien mantenía su postura arrogante y Yastor detrás quien reía a carcajadas señalando a Dashenka y de lo ingenua que se veía .

" **No te rías imbécil acaso crees que es lindo lastimar criaturas inocentes?"** \- se zafó del agarre de Nicolás y fue directo a Yastor quien viéndola de cerca se dio cuenta de sus intenciones esquivando un golpe.

"Que pasa acá ? Porque gritas Dashenka? "- la voz fría y mandona de la nana se hizo presente paralizando a los muchachos.

"Nana Petrushka , lamento mucho la agresividad pero mi hermano intento matar a una criatura inocente y luego se mete conmigo por mis sentimientos hacia ese venado."

"Dashenka tu amabilidad y fervor a los animales aunque conmovedora no ayuda mucho. Y tú Yastor deberías dar el ejemplo como tu hermano Constantino , que lastima que él no puedo venir al viaje , lo hubiera preferido a el por encima de ti."

Aquello hirió fuertemente a Yastor pues aunque no le importase mucho su nana el tono de voz que uso para enfatizar la última frase lo hizo acordarse de sus calificaciones comparados con su hermano.

"Ah si se me olvidaba que fue el quien cedió su puesto para esta visita , para darte a ti el honor de ver a tus primos. "- sus ojos brillaron con malicia inspirando en el chico un complejo de inferioridad e impotencia ante tan arrogante mujer.

"Estas consciente que no eres merecedor de este privilegio ni de las oportunidades que tienes?  Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo muchacho,  sacaste las más bajas calificaciones en comparación con Constantino y hasta tu hermana menor se sabe la tabla de multiplicar mejor que tú con siete años."

"Bastaaaaaa "- Yastor mortificado por las palabras de la Nana salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde el venado corrió llamando la atención de todos quiénes estaban en el bosque.

"En serio Nana eres una mujer muy dura , eso no lo va a ayudar."- observo Gayev.

La mujer miro indiferente hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el chico.

Presente

Yastor Nikiforov se encontraba en la sala de juntas con otros dos Tenientes quienes hablaban sobre las noticias de que el Zar había abdicado por presión. Estaban celebrando porque hacia tiempo que su pésima administración los había echo perder una guerra no tan reciente. 

"Te has enterado de las buenas nuevas , Yastor?" - Le dijo uno de los Almirantes quien no cabía de gozo en si. 

"Si por supuesto, gracias a esos hombres que nos terminaron de ayudar, su régimen esta perdido."

Uno de ellos estaba tan ebrio que grito de entusiasmo : " **EH VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN BOLCHEVIQUE AHORA SI NOS LIBRAMOS PARA SIEMPRE , NO MAS MONARQUÍA. "**

**"CALLATE YUSUPOV , SI SE ENTERAN QUE ESTÁBAMOS BEBIENDO EN LOS CUARTELES NOS METEREMOS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS IDIOTA!" -** le espeto Yastor enojado. 

"Tranquilo Yastor , ya paso, ahora solo queda encargarse de esa plaga y ejecutarlos pronto."- dijo  uno Gregorovich el Almirante de las Fuerzas Aéreas. 

Ante esa afirmación Yastor solo lo miro y sonrió ladinamente sin dar mucho de su mascara de indiferencia; había mucho que estaba en su mente y deseaba volver a su oficina a escribir unas cuantas cartas para luego enviarlas al mensajero. 

"Te pasa algo? Te noto muy serio hasta para una noticia tan buena como esta"-  Le dijo Gregorovich al tiempo que veía como Yastor hacia una reverencia de saludo para despedirse pues necesitaba hacer unas cosas y mas tarde volvería (según sus palabras).  Una vez cerrada la puerta tras de el se dirigió a la oficina  buscando entre sus gavetas fotos y documentos. Hasta dar con un sobre amarillo  que tenia en mano alzándola a la luz de su lampara para verla mejor. 

En dicho sobre se encontraban los documentos que atestiguaban el asesinato de su amada Cinthia y luego cartas escritas a mano de Víctor y Yuri hacia el pidiéndole  que regresase pronto de la marina para verlos de nuevo.  Recuerdos que al voltear la hoja calaban en lo mas hondo del hombre quien detestaba la idea de sentir cariño por ellos. 

_Si tan solo  pudiese devolver el tiempo y haberte salvado mi querida Cinthia, tu no estarías muerto sino aquí conmigo en esta oficina , quien sabe que estaríamos haciendo ahora._

Recuerdos vividos  tan coloridos que venían a su mente de como cuando se conocieron en extremas circunstancias durante la guerra entre Rusia y Japón como congeniaron en seguida a pesar de todo y como gradualmente se quedaron juntos antes de aquella espantosa situación que termino en la muerte de ella.   Breve fue su tiempo juntos , pero en medio de todo fue muy feliz o así lo creía Yastor. 

Aun cuando no pudiese derramar lagrimas era tan latente el dolor tanto que solo una o dos mujeres de turno lo satisfacían de noche para ayudarle a olvidar su amargura pero ella seguía todavía en su mente, tanto así que después de once años nunca la olvido. 

**"Los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron, juro que así sera, ya estoy cumpliendo"-** acto seguido guardo celosamente dicho documento bajo llave en aquella gaveta para luego colocar el colgante de su llavero en el cuello y ocultarlo bajo su uniforme.   
  
  
  
  


Yuri Plisetsky acomodaba lo ultimo que llevaría de pertenencias para el viaje siendo ayudado por un muy visiblemente enojado Katsuki quien lo fulminaba con su silencio evadiendo las miradas para terminar de organizar y limpiar el cuarto donde se hospedaron. No había pasado una semana pero no se podían dar el lujo de esperar a que el pie de Yuri  se recuperase del todo. Solo aguantaba lo suficiente mientras el dolor era soportable y no tan fuerte gracias a las buenas atenciones medicas que se le dio. 

Pero Yuri solo mantenía una postura tranquila sentado en su cama mientras terminaba de doblar la  ropa para luego cerrar de golpe el baúl.  Dicho ruido hizo que el nipon  alzara la vista para mirarlo con precaución,  sus ojos brillaban. 

"Escucha no quiero sonar como tu madre pero sabes que si sigues cerrando el baúl de esa forma puedes lastimarte los dedos cierto?" - comenzó con cautela. 

"Deja de joder cerdo , si logre sobrevivir a esta lesión  en el pie que casi me mata también podre sobrevivir a esto" 

"Tambien podrás sobrevivir a la soledad que te espera por tu actitud tan desentendida" - agrego el japones con resentimiento en su tono mirando de forma asesina al muchacho quien no se inmutaba ante las miradas de este. 

"No  te tengo miedo solo porque eres un espía se muy bien que algo te traías entre manos la ultima vez que hablaste con Victor y Chris, algo te dijeron que hicieron que te quedases a mi cargo mientras ellos morían como carnada. Algo tramas y voy a descubrir que es."

"Piensa lo que quieras , yo no tengo nada que ocultar" - le dijo desafiante el nipón.

Una voz estridente llegó desde  el marco de la puerta reclamando la atención de ambos Yuris que se peleaban.

"Sí piensan que de esa forma seguiran con vida cuando tengamos que salir de acá entonces están muy equivocados." - la voz de Serge Battour una vez más imponiendo presencia recordandole a Yuri el porque no podía dejar de pensar en Otabek.

Yuri Katsuki hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa mientras se deshacía en halagos de admiración hacia el señor Battour. Este sin embargo con su oscura mirada observaba a su nieto quien sintio una punzada al ser recordado automáticamente de cierto kazajo con el mismo fenotipo de su abuelo.

"Yuri Katsuki , necesito que salgas de la habitación , tengo que hablar con mi nieto por favor." - dijo estoico como una piedra apenas mostrando emoción.

Aquello hizo que el rubio recordase la tortura y luego la mirada de ese hombre quien lo secuestro para luego ayudarlo después de pisar esa trampa que casi le arranca un pie.

El nipón se fue tal cual se lo pidieron dejandolos solos . Hubo un silencio incómodo que el rubio no supo manejar pero Serge sonrio ladinamente para afirmarle que podía hablar cuando quisiera.

"A - a - abuelo cuanto tiempo sin verte." - eso fue todo lo que pudo decir pues Serge tenía una imponente presencia y eso evitaba que el chico no despegase la cabeza del suelo por pena.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes respecto a la pérdida de Vitya y Chris , después de todo ellos hicieron planes para rescatarte. Yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo bajo la misma presión que tus circunstancias."

Yura subió la cabeza para mirar a a su abuelo incrédulo: " En serio? Pero si apenas hemos congeniado , no tenemos mucho de tratarnos y ..."

"No hace falta Yura , yo sé perfectamente bien lo que estás pensando. Cualquier otra persona te hubiese abandonado a tu suerte pero el punto es ... Es difícil no preocuparse por alguien como tú."

Aquello solo intrigó más a Yura quien no sabía porque una persona con la que apenas congeniar decía tales cosas.

"Abuelo tú has vivido algo parecido? Igual que yo?".

"Sí Yura , hace mucho tiempo sufrí inmensamente porque se llevaron a tu abuelo Gilbert fuera de mis brazos y luche por recuperarlo , no fue fácil."

Pero el rubio ya estaba intrigado y quería saber más sobre la vida de este hombre a quien también llamaba abuelo.

"Cuéntame cómo fue , quien te ayudó? Murieron muchos en el proceso o saliste victorioso?"

Serge sentía las ansias de Yura pero solo con un deje  de su mano se dedicó a apaciguar al joven quien quería historias divertidas en medio de una guerra.

"Lo importante es que estás con vida y necesitas saber que de no haber ganado no estaría aquí contando está historia Yura."

"Pero abuelo eso no me termina de decir si lo que hiciste con esos ..." - fue cortado por la demandante voz de Serge.

**"Basta Yura ahora no hay tiempo** "- se quedó de piedra al ver el serio rostro de su abuelo. Y de repente la imagen de Otabek cobró vida en su mente como si volviese a verlo el día de la tortura.

_Maldita sea no el otra vez como lo odio no es posible que un tipo como el sea comparable a mi abuelo. Son totalmente diferentes no tiene nada que ver._

"Veo que estás pensando demasiado. Déjame sacarte de tu trance para dejarte unas cuantas cosas en claro. Uno no maltrates a la servidumbre pues nunca sabes si terminarás sirviendo un día de estos para ellos si se voltean las fichas del tablero; se humilde y agradecido. Dos tu amigo el nipón no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en esa fábrica, el solo está protegiendote porque así se lo pedimos Gilbert y yo, así que colabora y se más agradecido. Tres ,Yuri eres igual que Gilbert en su juventud de petulante, deja de ser así estamos en guerra tu vida está en riesgo y no voy a dar mi vida por un nino malcriado, entendiste?"

Esas fuentes palabras resonaron en su cabeza hiriendolo. La verdad dolía y aunque Yuri odiase admitirlo su abuelo tenía razón era un despota y malcriado niño; sin embargo tenía sus razones para ser así  y le dolía de sobremanera que juzgasen sin saber sus motivos.

"Yura me estás escuchando?" - la resonante voz de su abuelo le recordaba de sobremanera a Otabek Altin y eso no hacía más que empeorar el asunto , sino bar echaba a llorar frente a él también era un milagro.

"Su abuelo , entendí, no volverá a pasar."- dijo con voz queda al tiempo que Serge con su bastón de madera daba golpecitos retirándose de la habitación, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo  Gilbert apareció en el marco de la puerta para indicar que ya todos los baúles estaban listos para el viaje.

"Solo falta el de Yuratchka" -dijo sin parpadear al tiempo que mantenía la vista solo en Serge. Este solo lo miro para luego pasar por su lado dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado y un roce de mejilla con su izquierda. Dicho roce fue alargado gracias al agarre de la mano por parte de Gilbert quien amaba retener a su esposo de alguna u otra manera.

"No puedo creer que me costó tantos años para que llegases a ser así conmigo. Me ha costado toda una vida para que finalmente llegases a apreciarme Gilbert, contigo no se puede."

"Haha" - la risa de Gilbert era ligera pero audible , sus ojos verdes que eran hipnotizantes estaban perdidos bajo la mirada oscura de su esposo quién se reflejaba en ellos a su vez.

Yuri vio esa escena y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se verían el y su captor cuando lo ayudo a vendar su pie y cuidar de el dándole medicinas y arreglando que estuviese en un lugar limpio a pesar de la suciedad del búnker.

Una parte de el quiso creer que Otabek no era malo pero otra parte de el le pedía a gritos que usará el lado racional pues no había manera que alguien como ese hombre mandado a asesinarlo a él y a su familia pudiese llegar a sentir algo por el.

_Sí claro se casaría contigo y luego en tu luna de miel te cortaría el cuello para luego anotarlo en una carta y enviarselo a Yastor con un cofrecito donde se guarda tu corazón o un menique, y listo misión cumplida , el último de los Plisetsky ha muerto._

Su propia conciencia le recordaba la dolorosa realidad y lo estúpido que era al pensar de esa forma en tiempos de guerra y más cuando había muerto más de la mitad de su familia.

_A veces quiero irme con ustedes, que no me dejen solo porque todo cuánto me Importa termina muerto. -_ pensó miéntras imágenes de su padre , madre , Víctor y Chris  , sus tíos y entre muchos otros venían a su mente.

"Serge sabes que yo no soy el mismo de antes , hace mucho que cambie y no me arrepiento. Era para mí bien si quería vivir y ser feliz a tu lado."

"Dile eso a Yuri, el muchacho es tal cual tu cuando tenía tu edad. "- Serge se volvió para dirigirle una mirada significativa a su nieto quien un poco apenado por las fuertes palabras de este solo podía asentir callado.

"Es difícil para el , no lo culpo te recuerdo que yo tampoco tenía a nadie en aquel tiempo"

Serge se volvió de nuevo hacia su marido con una mirada severa. No dijo nada pero le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del cuarto de huéspedes ya que no deseaba caer en conversaciones cursos en frente de su nieto. Eso se lo guardaba para el con Gilbert más tarde.

Gilbert se quedó con Yuri terminando de arreglar las maletas cuando Yuri Katsuki entró pidiendo permiso para llevar lo que quedaba. Ambos rubios lo miraron de pies a cabeza y luego decidieron acceder mientras el nipón llevaba lo que se le encomendaba.

"Yuri sé perfectamente bien que tu abuelo te dijo algo , no lo culpo, el tuvo que decirme mucho esas cosas y tuvo que bofetearme varias veces hasta que yo aprendí mi lección. " - comenzó Gilbert apesadumbrado.

"Tuviste un pasado bastante colorido y ahora te arrepientes de eso, no?" - dijo el más joven intentando adivinar.

"Es una larga historia pero en el camino haré tiempo para contarte." -dijo el mayor.

" Señor Cocteo y joven Plisetsky ya estamos listos , hora de partir"- dijo el nipón desde el marco de la puerta esperando las órdenes de alguno.   
  
  


Otabek ciertamente no se sentía orgulloso de ser un soldado que mataba personas a diestra y siniestra pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones a la mano. La primera vez que mato a alguien en campo abierto de batalla fue un shock para el pues la profusa herida derramando sangre le era un inminente recordatorio que el podía ser el siguiente.

No menos sorpresivo fue la primera vez que vio uniformados a unos hombres quienes arrastraron al muchacho fuera de la casa donde vivían doce hermanos y el era el menor de todos. 

Le dijeron que lo enrolarian en el ejército para futuras batallas y que de ahora en adelante su vida sería la milicia.

No obstante la vida se empeño en ponerle más difícil las situaciones en las que se encontraba pues jamás pensó que obsesionarse con una presa iba a ser contraproducente. Yastor estaba loco por acabar con ese chico que era el único que quedaba vivo de su familia. Acaso estaba demente? Que no apreciaba la vida de sus seres queridos más cercanos?

Durante sus años de entrenamiento el había escuchado numerosas historias de hombres que iban a la guerra para no volver dejando viudas , huérfanos y embarazadas solas a cargo de la casa. Al menos ellos tenían familia pero el, desde que se lo llevaron de su tierra natal en Kazajistán porque su madre ya no podía mantenerlo... Eso le dolió.

Seguro que de pequeño daba mucha traba porque corría jugueteando en los prados y se perdía en los bosques entre la maleza contemplando la primavera por horas. Pero nada lo preparo para aquel día cuando desayunando vinieron esos hombres militares con sus ajustados uniformes y diciéndole de inmediato al chico que se alista porque se iba ahora mismo.

Otabek no entendia así que no obedeció de inmediato pero cuando sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo tumbo de la mesa y el cual no vio venir, supo que su vida estaba automáticamente fuera de sus manos. Ya no tenía desiciones propias porque alguien más lo dirigía y no tenía derecho a elegir. Cuando lo sacaron a rastras el chico lloro , grito , pataleo pero su mamá solo lo miro indiferente mientras lo llevaban consigo en el carro que partiría por Siberia hacia Rusia. No había remordimiento de conciencia para ella pues sentía haberse librado de una carga y en aquel entonces era lo correcto.

_Mamá , mamá no dejes que me lleven quiero jugar más tiempo en el patio. Mamaaaaaaaaa_

Los recuerdos lo envolvían  dejándole un mal sabor de boca porque al enterarse de las razones más el repudio que recibió de su familia al volver luego de tantos años fue tan humillante para el que más nunca volvió a hablar de ellos ni los volvió a ver.

Otabek se había convertido en un resentido y odiaba a todo niño rico y mimado que lo tuviese todo; pero cuando conocio a Yuri Plisetsky supo de las pocas palabras que daba el chico , que él no era uno más del montón.  Era fuerte, resistía todo cuanto podia de las torturas que le hicieron el y JJ pero sobretodo se sorprendió al ver la buena mano al golpear y la fuerza que aplicaba para mantenerse con vida. Su resistencia para ser más precisos , sin perder la mirada orgullosa y altiva de su estirpe era lo que lo conmovía de alguna manera.

No era más fuerte que el y JJ , de eso estaba claro.El día que lo atraparon dio mucha guerra pues parecía preparado para un asalto y eventualmente así fue.

Ahorcarlo con los brazos fue una de las tantas tácticas pero el chico daba buenas patadas propiciandole una a su compañero y luego un codazo en la ingle a Otabek quién forzando su peso encima del chico lo empujó contra el concreto de pared y le aplastó los brazos dejándolo entumecido por un largo rato.  Luego de ese forcejeo JJ le hizo aspirar un líquido en un pañuelo que lo adormilo dejandolo inconsciente.

Y así fue como capturaron al príncipe de hielo, el indomable Tigre de Siberia; tal cual se apodaba el mismo.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía que sacó de la oficina de Yastor para mirarlo mejor: el sombrero peludo que adornaba su cabeza , el largo cabello hasta los hombros y sus ojos verdes que miraban desafiante cuanto se le atravesase en el camino. Ese chico quería resaltar por encima del resto se notaba a leguas.

_Lastima que él no sabe camuflagearse y ser uno más del montón cuando se necesita_ \- pensó miéntras guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo la foto.

Ya era tiempo de irse y tenía que terminar con esto aún cuando se cuestionaba porque Yastor quería ser el único sobreviviente de su familia pues ser solitario es lo peor que puede pasar.

Se levantó de la mesa , pago 12 rubles por el licor que bebió y luego salió del local mirando el naranjado cielo que indicaba que el amanecer estaba cerca.  Camino hasta el caballo y sin perder el tiempo echó a andar hasta llegar a la casa donde se hospedaba su objetivo.

Entro sin anunciarse pues en esta residencia no había rejas , llegó hasta la entrada donde veía carruajes llenos ya listos para salir como aquella vez , pero eso no fue suficiente pues apenas vio a Yuri Plisetsky salir de la mano de Katsuki y su abuelo sosteniendole para que saliese, supo que no podría matar a tan inocente criatura.

El rubio se tambaleaba buscando equilibrarse pero apenas sintió una presencia extraña volvió hacia su derecha y la imponente figura del soldado lo perforó como aquella vez con su penetrante mirada, cuando aún herido y apunto de perder el pie Otabek lo auxilio para evitar que muriese y se encargó de mantener los  
Vendajes de su pie derecho completamente intactos.

"TU QUE HACES AQUÍ" - vocifero el rubio mirándolo con odio e irá contenida.

Yuri Katsuki apenas lo miro saco de su costado un arma mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos rápidamente unas balas que ponerle. Gilbert por su parte abrazaba posesivo a su nieto mirando con recelo al kazajo.

Pero justo antes que Yuri pudiese apuntar a Otabek este ya tenía un arma apuntando en el centro al joven del pie lesionado .

Hubo un tenso silencio que solo era roto por las sonoras brisas invernales que se asomaban como testigos de la.sofuiente masacre a punto de ocurrir.  Otabek llevaba la delantera y se aseguró de mantener esa posición ordenando que le entregasen al muchacho o correrían las consecuencias; pero el nipón no estaba listo para rendirse sin dar la pelea y justo antes de apretar el gatillo para disparar una voz estridente salió de entre los establos y ordenó que parasen de inmediato.

" **Detente ahora Otabek Altin o seré yo quien te dispare en la cabeza"-**   Serge Battour montaba a  caballo sosteniendo en su derecha un rifle listo para apuntar en cualquier momento. Llegó pronto hacia donde estaban los tres acorralados al tiempo que un sorprendido kazajo lo miraba de reojo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Otabek , pero veo que tenemos que hablar seriamente para aclarar unos cuantos malentendidos"- dijo mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza y luego dirigiéndose una mirada significativa a Gilbert y luego al resto.

"Señor Serge cuánto tiempo, no sabía que lo vería por acá"

"Tampoco sabías que la persona que intentas matar es mi nieto y que el loco de tu jefe quien sea que haya mandado a matarlo está enfermo de venganza, resentimiento y odio."- le espeto molesto dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al hombre.

Otabek se sorprendió pues había olvidado ese pequeño detalle que Yastor le había dicho sobre los abuelos de Yuri Plisetsky , ellos tenían información que podría serles útil pues podían derrocar a los bolcheviques y aquello representaba una amenaza a la clase obrera que surgía de la nada.

"No te hagas el tonto Otabek , te conozco de hace tiempo y se muy bien porque estás aquí, te mando el enemigo y ahora solo falta que te encargués de el"- señaló a su nieto con  la punta del rifle.

**"Abuelo de donde conoces a esta excusa barata de soldado , esta misma escoria que se encargo de matar a Vitya y a Chris?"**

**"Yo no estuve para cuando ocurrió el tiroteo. Yo estaba buscando vendas y gasas para cambiarte las heridas"** \- le respondió el moreno enojado.

**"** **Eso** no quita que te confabulaste contra mi gracias al idiota de JJ quien terminó por causarme una lesión en el pie derecho. "

"Bueno basta ya , no hay mas peleas, el único con autoridad para gritar soy yo." - Serge estaba furioso ahora pero la ira de los otros dos quienes respaldaban a Yura era tan grande que al unísono el nipón y el Gilbert le lanzaron una bola de nieve en la cabeza al kazajo.

No se calló del caballo por ser resistente pero Yura de la nada logró agarrar otra bola de nieve lanzandola lo más rápido posible  en dirección al caballo el cual se altero haciendo que Otabek maniobrase nervioso hasta calmarlo.

Serge miraba sin inmutarse apenas velando por su caballo para que no siguiera los pasos del otro tanto odio y energía negativa que había en el ambiente hizo que este tuviese una idea.

**Alto todo, vamos a tener una sería conversación adentro ahora mismo. -** vocifero el mayor haciendo que los otros tres lo miras en incrédulos

Fue casi misión imposible calmar la animosidad que había entre todos pues para nadie era secreto que la persecución de la familia real y de todo aquello que estuviese relacionado con este moriría en seguida. Pero más allá de eso Otabek tenía un motivo muy personal para seguir al pie de la letra lo que le habían dicho y no sería fácil confesar ante un hombre que además de demandante era muy organizado y que tarde o temprano sacaba todo cuánto quería de la gente.

" Qué motivo tienes tu para matar a mi nieto además de su relación con la familia del Zar?" - comenzó Gilbert mirando con desconfianza.

" Mi familia señor Cocteau , tengo una esposa y un hijo que cuidar y sino cumplo con esta misión morirán. "

"Así que te amenazaron de muerte, entiendo , eso explica porque tenías que matar a mi nieto pero ahora te has cargado a uno de ellos más y a su mejor amigo. Porque no matar a otro parecido a Yura y le mandas evidencia falsa para que deje de perseguirlo, digo si es que puedes ya que según Serge eres buena persona y No haces esto por dinero o diversión."

"Gilbert por favor aún cuando sea buena idea no sabes lo horrible que puede llegar a ser Yastor Nikiforov cuando quiere. Ese hombre es peligroso." - dijo Serge con cautela.

"Tiene razón , él no descansará hasta ver el cadáver de Yuri desangrandose. El tiene una obsesión mental con ello por..."  - fue interrumpido por Yuri quien enojado termino la frase.

" Por un rencor del pasado envolviendo a su amante, ella no era una buena mujer y quería derrocar el régimen de mi tío , al no poder hacerlo envío lo que sabía a Yastor quien tenía a su vez contactos con los del régimen en contra del Zar, el resto ya sabemos cómo terminó"

Otabek miro de soslayo pues había mucho más que aún no se le decía a Yuri Plisetsky. Habían varias versiones y el rubio sólo sabía una pero faltaban las otras para luego juzgar.

______________________________________

Se cortó mi edición y parece que tendré que reescribir el final de este capítulo. Aún no me aprendo el límite de palabras en wattpad si casi me excedo de los 6000 oh por dios que dilema.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

La tensa conversación seguía entre ellos. Aún cuando Yura le explicase el pasado de Yastor a Otabek sentía que estaba hablando con una pared pues el kazajo estaba consciente que aún sabiendo esto la probabilidad de amenazarlo y ponerse en su contra era más que peligroso, era suicida.

"Escucha Yuri , entiendo que me odies y no comprendas porque hago esto pero yo estoy amenazado y peor aún mi familia, si tú crees que morir es horrible por lo menos a ti te dará una muerte rápida. A mí no me matará hasta que haya perdido la cordura; he visto sus técnicas , he visto como las aplica psicológicamente y físicamente. Sé de lo que hablo"

" Y tú crees que yo no? Tienes miedo de perder a tu familia pero yo vi como mataba a cada miembro de la mía. Ni siquiera la sirvienta que interpuso su cuerpo entre los soldados y yo para protegerme logró sobrevivir. No me quedó de otra más que presenciar como me bañaba en sangre ajena  y no por mis propias manos." - dijo con resentimiento.

Otabek solo se pintaba la imagen mental de como Yuri pudo atestiguar la masacre y quedar con vida luego de sobrevivir a una caída abismal para terminar en donde estaba actualmente. Fueran los dioses , el universo o voluntad divina de algún otro ente sobrenatural , Yura había resistido el embate a la muerte. Otro chico en su lugar se hubiese suicidado , huido más rápido y renunciaría a todo con tal de salvar su vida.

Yuri no era como los otros, aún con todo el seguía de pie , respirando, viviendo, luchando por su derecho a existir como cualquier otro ser viviente. Eso causaba una enorme admiración en el kazajo pero una enorme frustración y hastío en el ruso.

Vivir acostumbrando a que hagas lo que hagas serás odiado por nacer en el lugar en el que naciste , aún sin hacer nada malo y sin poder evitarlo te juzgarán por asumir como vistes, como caminas , como comes , por tu ascendencia; Yuri Plisetsky era la prueba viviente que aún en cuna de oro se sufre pues no lo tienes todo , que el dinero no compra la felicidad y hasta la gente rica o con sangre real es humana y tan real como cualquier otro ser viviente sin estatus o tierras que reclamar.

"Pero aún te queda algo, no estaba del todo solo. A mí me queda mi esposa e hijo..."

"Yo y mis tíos podemos morir en cualquier momento y por cómo están las cosas no voy pasar del año que viene si seguimos así."

"Así como ?"

"Tú persiguiéndome para matarme y que no terminas el trabajo de una buena vez. Sino te apuras alguien más vendrá y hará el trabajo sucio."

Otabek se levantó de su asiento molesto y camino unos pasos para agarrarlo a Yuri del hombro pero no le dio chance de terminar su acción cuando el mismo Yura alargó un brazo y le dio una sonora cachetada.

Gilbert sonrió con Sarcasmo , Serge mantuvo la postura sin decir nada y Yuri Katsuki lo empujó para que se sentase de nuevo en su lado del sofá.

"No te atreves a regañarme como si fuera un niño y no supiera lo que digo. No necesito esos sermones , para eso están mis tíos y te digo de una que si ellos no se sorprenden entonces tú tampoco tienes derecho."

Otabek acarició su mejilla derecha mientras maldecía internamente. Odiaba admitir que el chico tenía razón y no podía culparle por su visión fatalista de la vida.  Para el , quien estaba a punto de perder todo le era sencillo entender que eso no iba a cambiar nada. Porque si Otabek llegase a perder a Mila y a su bebé el estaría en las mismas condiciones.

"Te lo advierto Otabek no te atrevas a tocar a Yuratchka de nuevo. Él no es ingenuo y sabe muy bien de lo que habla. "- le advirtió Serge mientras sostenía la mano de Gilbert sobando con sus dedos el dorso del otro.

"Pero si ustedes son quienes lo protegen no deberían dejar que el hablase de esa forma."- les miro con reproche.

"Que lo estemos protegiendo no indica que no fallemos en nuestra misión y también terminemos muertos en el intento"- dijo Gilbert aun manteniendo la mano de su esposo.

"Ustedes quieren vivir o no?"

"Es curioso que hagas esa pregunta siendo tú el asesino enviado a matarme" - respondió Yuri Plisetsky cruzado de brazos y con una cara relajada mostrando indiferencia.

"Creo que el cinismo esta presente en el ambiente"

"Evidentemente mi querido cadete"

" Y supongo que por cómo van las cosas no querrá reconsiderar su opción"

"Que otra opción tengo más que huir o encarar a la muerte si de todas formas yo soy un perseguido político"

Otabek se detuvo a pensar por un momento y considero decirle algo muy hiriente para sacarlo de sus casillas pero prefirió no hacerlo por respeto a su persona , consideraba que ya el chico había pasado por mucho. 

Su mente divago por un momento antes de decidir que hacer pues no podía irse con las manos vacías sin terminar la misión pero viendo la perspectiva de Serge y de su familia se daba cuenta que Yastor estaba mas que errado, si al principio pensó que el tipo estaba loco de venganza ahora corroboraba y entendía mas a profundidad el porque no sentía que podía terminar el mandato que le ordeno su general. 

"No tengo más nada que hacer aquí y no creo salir con vida de está así que tienen dos opciones o me dejan ir o me matan."

Yuri sintió rabia repentina por ver cómo Otabek imitaba su predisposición a la vida. De verdad quería tanto la muerte como el? O acaso estaba haciendo esto para provocarlo?

Serge miro el arma que tenía al lado pero no sé movió de su asiento. Gilbert estaba que agarraba el rifle y retaba al kazajo para disparar pero  su esposo le mantuvo el agarre para que no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera mas tarde. 

"Creo que no te sale el imitar mi estilo , porque no mejor intentas ser original y nos matas a todos o mejor aun , huye como el cobarde que eres y ve a auxiliar a tu esposa que tanto te necesita? "  - le reto Yuri Plisetsky con burla al tiempo que Katsuki se levantaba de su asiento para retarlo. 

"Porque no mejor lo reto yo a un duelo a muerte? El que dispare primero gana" 

Otabek al oír eso se volvió  hacia el  japones y con su firme mirada decidió acceder al reto: "Acepto" 

El palpitar de todos se elevo apenas la energía cambio a una muy tensa haciendo que todos en la sala dejasen de respirar por un momento. Otabek mantenía la expresión estoica sin inmutarse , Yuri Katsuki lo miraba con rabia, Plisetsky miraba a ambos pensando que el Apocalipsis se había desatado y no había marcha atrás mientras que Gilbert y Serge se mantenían estáticos en sus asientos mirando cautelosamente a todos , en especial a Yuri su nieto.  

"Cuando empezamos?"-  pregunto  el japones mientras los demás  miraban preocupados sopesando sus opciones. 

"Si yo  muero entonces tu te llevas a Plisetsky , lo  sacas de Rusia y lo envías a Norte América donde estará seguro viviendo una mejor vida con la condición que nunca mas pondrá pie en Europa." - sentencio Otabek  mientras todos los que escuchaban se deshacían en protestas; la voz de Yuri resaltaba por encima del resto. 

**"SOBRE MI CADÁVER IMBÉCIL , NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN SIMPLE SOLDADO SIN PRIVILEGIO NI HONOR VENGA A DARME ORDENES DE LA NOCHE A LA** **MANANA** **"**

Katsuki lo miro inexpresivamente mientras decía lo  siguiente: "Y si gano yo entonces lo  que hagamos no sera de tu incumbencia , si morimos o no por la mano de otra persona sea o no sea tu aliada no vas a vivir para contarlo. Porque no mejor nos enfrentamos ya y acabamos con esto de una buena vez?" 

"UN MOMENTO"  - Serge alzo la voz para interrumpir el reto entre ellos. -" Hay  algo  que terminara por decidir si ustedes son capaces de hacer este duelo sin contratiempos."

"Y cual es ese factor?" - dijeron al unisono el kazajo y el japones. 

Serge volvió la mirada hacia el este donde estaba la ventana y cuando los otros dos lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que era ir afuera con la tormenta de nieve que azotaba en aquellos momentos. Salir a batirse en duelo era morir al instante sin perder en el intento bajo aquellas precarias condiciones; el viento de forma muy ruidosa traspasaba las maderas y anulaba el efecto de las chimeneas encendidas. 

"Entonces lo podemos hacer aquí adentro" - sentencio el japones en posición frontal de ataque listo para cualquier cosa. 

"De ningún modo, no dañaran esta casa bajo ninguna circunstancia, este techo se respeta. " - dijo con autoridad el señor Battour.

"Entonces que? Esperaremos a que pase la tormenta para hacer el duelo o en vez de armas cambiamos por espadas a ver quién sangra primero?"- propuso Otabek ofuscado por las circunstancias que le tocaba vivir justo en ese momento.

Pero los ojos de Yuri Katsuki brillaron con malicia repentina y esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la sala. Ahora es es que el nipón pondría a prueba todas las clases de esgrima que había aprendido durante su juventud. Consiguió la excusa perfecta para derrotar al asesino de Victor. 

"Acepto, me parece excelente idea. Sabe manejar una espada? Que tan diestro es con ella señor Otabek? " 

Ante esto el kazajo mantuvo una expresión seria e inamovible mientras que por dentro su corazón latía a mil  pensando en formas de como esquivar las burlas. Si bien era bueno en el manejo de armas en la de espada no era tan diestro que digamos y por lo que pudo ver el japones era excelente en ello. Habría que buscar forma de bajarle los humos pero por ahora tenia que seguir la corriente. 

"Lo suficiente como para darle pelea señor Katsuki. Donde pelearemos y con que espadas? " 

Serge miro a Otabek y luego le dirigió una mirada al japones antes de anunciar con voz ronca: 

"El duelo tomara lugar en esta misma sala , dos estocadas cada una quien sangre primero pierde. "

Gilbert anuncio que iría a traer las espadas pero Serge lo detuvo  con una mano para señalar que usarían las de la armadura que reposaba cerca del matero al lado de la mesa del comedor. Con eso en mente Gilbert fue a buscarlas y las trajo con algo de dificultad dándole una a cada una de los contrincantes a enfrentarse. 

Otabek sostuvo la espada por el mango observando las ligeras incrustraciones ademas del filo y diseño del mismo. Era algo pesada pero una obra de arte; la alzo  para blandirla de lado a lado y ver que tan ligera y rápida podía ser. 

Todos observaban al kazajo admirar dicho instrumento que en pocos minutos seria su absoluta perdición mientras el japones sin perder el tiempo hacia lo mismo, mas determinando los planes de ataque hacia su rival . 

Una vez establecido la puesta en escena  luego de arrimar los muebles a las esquinas dejando la alfombra despejada para dar paso al duelo en seguida Serge se puso de juez a indicar las reglas una vez mas , eran simples pero difíciles de cumplir.  Gilbert contaría las estocadas que daba cada uno y Yuri quien aparentemente observaba sin mas,  esperaba el  resultado mientras recordaba unos números y señas en su mente. 

Los dos rivales se posicionaron en los extremos de la alfombra listos para empezar. Yuri al extremo derecho y del otro extremo Otabek. Serge dio la señal con su mano y enseguida se desato un conflicto en donde dos filos de extremos distintos chocaban causando un eco ruidoso debido a la fricción. El duelo había comenzado y las feroces miradas a muerte no se disimulaban en lo absoluto. 

Dicha fricción  se deshizo al ser evidente que ambos portadores de espadas se separaron para atacar en ángulos opuestos causando que el ruido del metal sonase de sobremanera en todo el salón.  Otabek bloqueaba los movimientos de Yuri pero el otro provocaba física y mentalmente al kazajo quien arrugaba el entrecejo buscando formas y maneras de no dejarse manipular. 

Yuri aprovecho la posición adelantada de su pie derecho para aprovechar y darle una  patada en la rodilla para distraerlo, dicho rodillazo le afecto por una fracción que fue suficiente para ganar tiempo y darle una estocada haciendo que el moreno cayera de espaldas. 

Yuri avanzo con el filo rozando el rostro de Otabek justo en ese momento, pero no contó  con que este se levantara y le diese en los tobillos al japones haciendo que trastabillase en medio de sus pasos mientras el otro levantándose asestara otra estocada que penetro el costado derecho de su rival . 

Hubo un momento  de tenso silencio donde todos sostuvieron el aliento del miedo y la impresión antes que el nipon retrocediera intentando quitarse el filo que penetraba su cuerpo pero que el kazajo sostenía siguiendo los pasos del japones para que no pudiese zafarse. 

" **MALDITO IMBÉCIL  DÉJALO , NO LO** **ATOSIGUES** **!! DÉJALO" -** el grito de Yuri Plisestky quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas y con ganas de asesinar al kazajo a pesar de saberse vencedor , era abrumador. Tenia unas enormes ganas de agarrar una espada y clavársela en el ojo a su asesino. 

" **YURI** **NO TE MUEVAS , NO TE ATREVAS A TOMAR UN ARMA** " - bramo enojado Serge quien agarrando por el brazo al muchacho lo atrajo hacia su pecho mientras Gilbert  también lo abrazaba para protegerlo. 

Una vez el oxigeno  abandono el cuerpo completamente del japones , saco la espada mientras la sangre se salio a brotes dejando un charco que manchaba la alfombra. Del impulso Yura se zafo del abrazo posesivo de Serge  y Gilbert , se dirigió  hasta donde estaba el kazajo y sin pensarlo mucho le quito la  espada tomando al moreno por sorpresa para que este sintiera un dolor agudo en el pie como si le perforasen mientras un puñetazo en la cara le rompía la nariz.  

Gilbert bramó desesperado mientras Serge tomando el control atrajo a su sobrino hacia si para que no siguiera con el espectáculo de violencia.  Otabek por su parte agoniza de dolor incapaz de agacharse por el filo clavando su pie y el dolor del puño en su nariz. 

Masami llego a la sala viendo el despliegue de como se desarrollaron los hechos, su cara demostraba sorpresa , tristeza  y asco cuando al preguntar que había pasado, Serge le contó los echos y este solo se limito a decirle que las maletas habían sido llevadas al otro lugar destinado. Este rápidamente salio con sus dos amores dejando al kazajo a su suerte con los hombres de Masami.   
  
  


Yuri , Gilbert y Serge estaban  en el carruaje apretujados mientras el conductor hacia tirar del carro  a toda velocidad en medio de la fría nevada. Apenas hubo tiempo de llorar a un muerto y para como iban las cosas no durarían mucho mas. 

"A donde nos dirigimos tío Serge? Tenemos a mas aliados que vienen a ayudarnos o es definitivo y ya estamos solos?"  

Serge solo se limito a darle una dura mirada sin decir nada. Gilbert estaba a su lado abrazándolo pues sentía que tenia miedo de dejarlo ir, que algo le pasase  o de repente se desvaneciera. 

Yuri estaba irritado mas que eso furioso , enojado  odiaba a todos y no pareciera que su humor iba a mejorar, estaba desesperado por encontrar una salida por saber que haría para salvar a su pellejo y familia  que le quedaba.   
  
  


Otabek  logro a la fuerza quitarse la espada que perforaba su pie pero se encontraba muy malherido maldiciendo su suerte mientras los hombres de Masami lo rodeaban para acorralarlo y aprisionarlo . 

"Otabek Altin infante de la marina de Rusia y quien trabaja secretamente para el bando del General Yastor Nikiforov, ahora te veras en la posición de responder estas preguntas o terminaras sirviendo como falsa carnada para tu jefe" - le amenazo Masami al tiempo que Otabek  le miraba desafiante con la nariz sangrando copiosamente. 

"Veremos si el no te lo hace a ti primero" - le reto al tiempo que los otros hombres agarraban los rifles apuntando hacia el. 

Afuera el viento rugía mientras el frió se calaba por entre las chimeneas pero la batalla mental entre Otabek Altin y Masami apenas empezaba. Ninguno sospechaba que el  objeto a proteger de ellos se dirigía    hacia una trampa, una muy bien elaborada por una mente maestra que estaba dispuesto a pagar hasta las últimas consecuencias para conseguir lo que quería. 

_____________________________________

_Nota de Autor:  Ando en un "killing spree" de matar personajes como George pasando por su  casa.  GOT fangirl over here.  Ok mucho ingles, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo la verdad no se porque siempre termino con mis protagonistas en un problema del cual no pueden salir o terminan sin resolver, supongo que amo ponerlos a sufrir porque como dice el título , muchas cosas cambian mientras surge la tragedia._

_Espero que me den sus opiniones y decidan si es bueno o malo , la verdad siempre quise un crossover entre Kaze to Ki no Uta y este anime pero tuve que alterar un poco las personalidades ya que Serge y Gilbert son mayores acá ya van entrando en la tercera edad de 60 años y pues ya han pasado por muchas cosas , son mas maduros y a pesar de todo decidieron amarse hasta el final y es así como quedaron juntos en mi historia.  Quizás les dedique un epilogo explicando como lograron sobrevivir y quedar juntos hasta la época de Yuri adolescente, (quienes hayan leído el manga original saben que Gilbert muere antes de alcanzar la total adultez  y Serge queda traumado pero acá cambie eso)._

_Pero eso sera en otro momento ya que no quiero desviar la atención de los protagonistas  Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Sin esperanza aparente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor: he estado ocupada con asuntos de la escuela y por más que he querido no he logrado descifrar unas cuantas cosas que he escrito dentro de la trama. Éste es mi atento a hacerlo. Por favor sean pacientes que a veces mi capacidad de raciocinio y lógica es lenta como el WiFi de algunos. (Lo sé, me tengo poca fe pero aquí voy).

Las tropas estaban estacionadas , un cuerpo de soldados rodeaban la mansión procurando que el enemigo no entrase. Todos estaban listos apuntando al oponente en un ángulo que permitía matar al otro apenas se tirase del gatillo.

Masami sostenía a un Otabek malherido que sangraba profusamente por la rodilla debido al golpe asestado por el ruso Yuri Plisetsky y no guardaba rencor absoluto por ello; se lo veía venir pues mató al último guardián que le quedaba dejándolo solo y desprotegido a merced de las garras de su tío y su ejército muy a pesar de que el primero podría cargarselo solo por si mismo si quisiera, en ese momento.

Una pistola apuntaba su cabeza y le indicó que un movimiento en falso y sería hombre muerto y no era que ganas no le faltasen de ser eliminado sino el dolor del rechazo , de no poder cumplir como hombre ante su esposa , ser un buen padre para su único hijo encima estar obsesionado con el ruso que en un arrebato de ira lo hirió a muerte pero falló en el intento. Eso dolía mucho más.

"Empieza a rezar tus oraciones porque ni pidiendo auxilio sales de esta"- le indicó con amargura el hombre que apuntaba dicha arma a su cabeza con una cara inexpresiva y voz resentida.

Otabek solo lo miro de reojo pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa se pasó por su rostro pues no quería provocarlo más de lo debido aún cuando su dolor fuese tan agudo que lo hiciera doblegarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Una voz profunda dando órdenes los hizo salir de su trance haciendo que miraran a la entrada de la mansión, se dieron cuenta que un oficial de mando a caballo y sombrero que indicaba dicho estatus, estaba sosteniendo una mano en alto próxima a bajarla para indicar que dispararan.  Había un batallón y no había forma ni manera de pararlo ; los hombres de Masami estaban claros en ello.

Pero una voz femenina en medio de todo alertó a Otabek e hizo que su corazón se acelerase de forma imprevista mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

"Mila , qué haces aquí?" - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras su aliento lo abandonaba. No quería verla allí por motivos estrictamente profesionales , no quería que ella también estuviese envuelta en esto.

Pero Masami apenas la vio sonrió con malicia apunto de iniciar su siguiente plan en marcha al tiempo que  dirigía el arma que apuntaba a Otabek  en dirección de la mujer.

"No dispares !!!"

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del hombre. 

"En serio tienes el valor de pedirme eso?"- contesto de manera burlona mientras el escuadrón mantenía las armas listas apuntando al contrincante contrario.

"Mila , vuelve a donde estabas no des un paso más " - Otabek observó con horror como ella se iba aproximando cada vez más cerca haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas.

"Quieres morir ?"  - pregunto Masami al tiempo que lentamente su dedo se asomaba al gatillo empujándolo para disparar en cualquier momento.

El kazajo se mantuvo estático del miedo pensando que sino se movía ella quizás no fuera a ser disparada; Mila por su parte se detuvo con ambos brazos al aire pero ya cerca de ellos a lo cual Masami termino de apretar el gatillo y un disparo se oyó lo cual causo que los escuadrones de ambos bandos comenzarán a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Otabek se había abalanzado sobre Masami apenas vio que disparo sin ponerse a pensar que Mila había sobrevivido y que el disparo fue en falso pues no llego a darle la bala. Ella cayo a un lado cubriéndose entre la nieve en medio de disparos de fusil que iban y venían mientras gritos ahogados de heridos , rugidos y sollozos se hacían presentes en el campo de batalla.

Masami en plena desventaja le tocó quedar en el suelo a merced de Otabek quien forcejeaba para golpearlo pero el otro no le dejaba salirse con la suya usando técnicas con los antebrazos para impedir que la mano del contrario llegase a ponerse contra su rostro.

El tiroteo de ambos bandos resultó en un baño de sangre que no paro hasta la media noche cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y poco a poco quedaban indicios los caídos. Mila vio como ambos hombres que habían forcejeado retandose el uno al otro durante ese campo de batalla ahora yacían exhaustos y malheridos.

" **Otabek!" -** grito la pelirroja al ver el hilo de sangre que salía de la rodilla de este. Había perdido demasiada sangre en medio de los tiroteos y golpes que llevo a darse con Masami ya con la cara deshecha en puños y golpes y ojos moreteados.

Corrió a socorrerlo gritando por ayuda mientras con dificultad sostenía el hombro derecho de este para ayudarlo a levantar. Uno de los soldados de la Marina bajo el mando de Yastor llegó a socorrerlos y pronto lo llevaron a una tienda donde revisaron la herida.

Una parte de su piel estaba deshecha ya oscura y uno de los doctores miro con preocupación el echo de tener que tomar medidas drásticas.

"Qué quiere decir doctor? Aún se puede salvar su pierna ?" - miro angustiada.

"Yo no sería tan optimista si fuera usted"- respondió fríamente mientras terminaba de limpiar y vendar la herida.   - "Sino hacemos algo al respecto pronto , también será su otra pierna y no podrá caminar más nunca , así que decida ahora que es lo mejor para él".

Mila se quedó de piedra al ver la pierna negra , la carne podrida de la piel de Otabek, sabía que sino actuaba pronto algo malo realmente sucedería .

"Le tomo la palabra doctor, solo SALVELO "-  anuncio contundente dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante al hombre mientras buscaba como alivianar el peso que pesaba sobre sus hombros: su esposo iba quedar tuerto de una pierna debido a una herida que poco a poco se comía su carne y ella tendría que sostenerlo mientras lo operaban.

El doctor trajo consigo a dos hombres más tras de el quienes rápidamente le arrebataron de los brazos a la mujer para ponerlo en una mesa abrirle las ropas y examinar por donde tendrían que cortar.

"Revisen la carne y solo lo que está negro deberá ser amputado, el resto se le dejara intacto pero asegúrense de limpiar bien las heridas y evitar tener que  cortar otra cosa que no sea la pierna derecha."

Mila ahogo un grito y comenzó a sollozar de sobremanera sintiéndose inútil ; el doctor no hizo mucho por hacerla sentir mejor pidiendo que abandonara la carpa o tendría que ver cómo le cortaban la carne podrida y quedaría traumada.

"USTED CREE QUE ESO ME IMPORTA?!"- le rugió la pelirroja molesta queriendo empujar al hombre pues estaba tratando el caso de su marido como sino fuera algo grave sino como algo frecuente.

"Si está dispuesta a oír los grito de su esposo cuando le empecemos a cortar todo bien , sino con gusto retirese pero no venga armando drama cuando eso desconcentra a mis pacientes y mis trabajadores"- sentenció serio con un tono de voz bajo que termino por sacarle la piedra.

Mila lo fulminó con la mirada y estaba levantando el brazo listo para golpearlo pero se contuvo pues sino quien haría el trabajo de operar a Otabek y después quizás ni lo atendía.

"MÁS TE VALE DEJARLO CON VIDA MALDITO ANCIANO"

Con una señal de su brazo indicando con el índice de su mano derecha ordenó a unos guardias que la sacaran de la carpa.

"Usted quién diablos se cree? Cómo mierdas cree usted que viene a hablarme así? Soy una subteniente bajo el mando de Yastor Nikiforov "- le dijo en voz alta mientras los guardias la empujaban fuera de la carpa.  Cuando ya estaba completamente afuera que llegó a trastabillar sobre sus pies cayendo sobre la nieve , fue que se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era su vida en aquellos momentos y lo mucho que iba a extrañar volver a la anterior , antes que Yastor y la guerra declarada al zar y su familia , antes que el régimen bolchevique hiciera estragos en toda Rusia haciendo que estos ella y cada individuo que vive y respira en aquellos paisajes de invierno estuviesen reprimidos bajo la sed de sangre , venganza , sudor y olor a pólvora cobrando vidas sin importar que fueran inocentes o no.

Escucho alaridos y supo lo que estaba pasando , su mente le envío imágenes nada agradables y muy gráficas sobre su esposo pidiendo ayuda a gritos , maldiciendo su suerte siendo incapaz de moverse mientras cortaban la carne podrida por la gangrena , era de mucho dolor y pena ; pena y miseria. Jamás debió de haber entrado a las tropas , jamás debió meterse con la familia del Zar y mucho menos intentar asesinar o traicionar a ese tal Yuri pues demostró ser mucho más hábil a la hora de escapar y hacer que Otabek cayese herido sin remedio.

**"Maldito "-** dijo con rabia pensando en el rubio,  en el Zar y la Zarina , sus hijas , la familia real y por último a Yastor Nikiforov quien los incluyo en esto.

**"Ojala y todos sufran una muerte lenta y dolorosa , todos menos el y yo "-** sus ojos derramaron lágrimas contenidas mientras en la carpa se oía al moreno gritar aullando , cada grito perforando sus oídos y alma desde lo más profundo de su ser.   
  


Mucho más tarde cuando acabaron la operación el doctor salió a buscar a Mila pero ella no se encontraba cerca , tal parece que había desaparecido. Con un suspiro resignado el doctor entro de nuevo y reviso al paciente ya sedado y con la herida limpia ; lo que quedaba de su carne pudo ser salvado.  
  


"No creo que pueda volver a las filas a encarar otra misión es triste para el"- dijo a uno de sus asistentes mientras cerraba la cortina que separaba a los cadetes heridos de los ilesos.

Y con esa misma sentencia unos meses más tarde el susodicho paciente demostraría lo contrario gracias a una insuperable fuerza de voluntad una vez ya recuperado de sus heridas.  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: algo corto pero quiero actualizar ya , mucha depresión y dolor en estos capítulos pero supongo que es sobre lo que quiero escribir. Mi lectura no es para cualquiera que quiera leer de sexo y romance , eso no lo van a encontrar aquí a menos que yo me encuentre de buenas y quiera hacerlo.
> 
> El próximo capítulo va de lo que hará Mila a continuación y de lo que han hecho Yura y sus abuelos para sobrevivir.


	9. Suenos premonitorios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí es cuando empiezo con la acción y espero se ponga bueno.

_Las miradas asustadizas de la familia real al darse cuenta que estaban en sus últimos momentos de vida y que no serían llevados a otro sitio delataban en ellos el temor de lo que tanto habían querido evitar durante los últimos meses de captura rezando por ser salvados._

_Los ojos verdes brillantes como Esmeralda cristalizados a punto de romper a llorar mientras le dirigía una mirada de traición absoluta revelaban lo que por castigo divino le vendría mucho más tarde._

_Al tiempo que esto ocurría un peliplateado ojiazul colocaba una mano en su hombro mientras un nipón se encarga de colocarse al lado de ambos rusos intentando protegerlos para evitar las balas que a continuación terminarían con sus vidas en lo siguientes segundos restantes._

_Los soldados cargaban las armas ya listas para apuntar como si de una presa se tratase mientras la Zarina protegía con su pecho en un último aliento al menor de sus hijos Alexander quien débil de salud también tendría que soportar lo que estaba por venir ; el Zar mantenía la cabeza en alto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa mientras las hijas Olga , Tatiana , María y Anastasia sostenían manos preparadas para lo que vendría.  En medio de todos ellos atrás detrás de la Zarina y las hijas estaban Chris y su criado junto con Víctor, Yuri y el otro Yuri agarrándose de manos esperando con sorpresa y angustia el golpe de gracia , la estocada final a sus vidas._

_"Apunten" - fueron las órdenes de un general oficial de mando mientras los soldados hacían como se les indicaba._

Los ojos de las víctimas llenas de horror y sorpresa mientras los mas pequeños lloraban asustados.

_" FUEGO"  - en el momento en el que empezaron a disparar el corazón de cierto kazajo se rompía en mil pedazos al tiempo que las balas salían disparadas del arma chocando contra el cuerpo de la víctima penetrando sin piedad la carne pasando por las arterias para quedarse ahí atascado desangrando a la víctima de forma inmediata como si de perforar agujeros se tratara._

_Uno de los soldados disparo tan fuerte que mancho su rostro de la sangre de sus víctimas mientras seguía la masacre._

_El moreno no parpadeo ni una sola vez mientras veía aquellas orbes verdes apagarse lentamente que apenas soportaba  más de tres disparos uno en el hombro izquierdo, otro directo en el corazón y otros dos en la cabeza al tiempo que caía rodando los ojos de rodillas subiendo las manos como si de plegarias se tratara. En una de esas la bala perforo sus dedos y comenzó a sangrar profusamente._

_Yuraaaaaaaaaa - grito desgarrador mientras balas iban y venían cobrándose la vida de la última familia reinante de Rusia una por una cayendo abatidos y atormentados por un crimen que no cometieron. Los cuerpos de Víctor, Chris, su ayudante y del nipón Yuri Katsuki yacían al lado del rubio mientras los disparos cesaban repentinamente una vez asegurados que hasta el último Romanov había caído finalmente._

_Sus pies lo dirigieron por inercia pasando por todos los cuerpos de la familia real hasta la extrema esquina de lado izquierdo donde se encontraba inerte sin vida en una piscina de sangre donde la suya se mezclaba con las de sus parientes , lo último que le quedaba de familia._

_Se agachó atormentado tomando con sus manos enguantadas la cabeza del muchacho , sus facciones delicadas y pequeñas arruinadas por las balas su rostro todo manchado en sangre al igual que su cabello. Sus ojos sin vida su boca entreabierta ; ya no quedaba nada de aquella sonrisa aquellos ojos Esmeralda llenas de tantas emociones que variaban de felicidad  a rabia , frustración e irá , llanto, dolor , angustia , desesperación, ternura , coquetería , travesuras y un sinfín de calificativos que solo una persona que haya vivido tanto tiempo con el entendería._

_Lo recordaría como un hermoso muchacho lleno de tantas ansias de vida mientras su dorada cabellera relucía a la luz del sol , el viento sobando sus mejillas revolviendo su pelo ..._

_Un grito de irá reprimida , dolor y odio mezclados con el hedor de la sangre y la pólvora salió de su garganta . Lágrimas que salían desbordantes de sus ojos sin apenas parpadear mientras sostenía en sus manos cuerpo inerte del muchacho._

_Se le quedaron viendo desconcertados al ver como se secaba las lágrimas levantándose del charco de sangre caminando con rapidez alargando el brazo para agarrar un fusil , cargarlo con balas y empezar a disparar a diestra y siniestra dejando a nadie con vida en aquel cuarto de tortura donde yacía lo último que le quedaba de amor e importancia en este mundo, donde su razón de ser , su luz y todo había sido cruelmente asesinado._

_Si ellos pagaban justos por pecadores entonces los pecadores también._

_El único que quedó con vida en ese cuarto fue el. De repente todo se oscureció y no quedó nada , solo el en la oscuridad con sus llantos y frustraciones , con sus alegrías e ilusiones , sueños rotos , solo el..._

  ________________________________________________________________________________

Abrió los ojos de golpe colocándose la mano en el pecho respirando agitadamente por la boca ya que tenía la nariz tapada debido a la posición en la que dormía siendo incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Aquello fue tan real que tuvo miedo, empezó a mirar a sus alrededores  encontrandose de golpe con el techo de lo que parecia ser una carpa, a su derecha se encontraba una cortina de color marron que lo separaba claramente de otros y  a su izquierda estaba exactamente igual. Estaba confinado en cuarentena y lo sabia pues no habia otra explicacion posible para aquello ; intento incorporarse pero su espalda no respondia apenas sus extremidades reaccionaban y  no sentia su pie derecho  por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de su raciocinio.

Se tensó al no ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba de la forma que el quería pues no podía incorporarse tampoco y eso lo molestaba, estaba bañado en su propia sangre y sudor y eso lo odiaba más que nada.

"Auxiliooooo , AYUDAAAAAAA, SÁQUENME DE AQUIIII " - gritaba exaltado luchando por enderezarse en la cama  sin éxito.  De verdad que sufría demasiado  pues al poco tiempo de volver sus ojos hacia abajo en sus piernas pudo notar que falta una mientras la otra claramente tenia la silueta y se notaba a leguas por la cobija que lo arropaba de la cintura para abajo. Tuvo que contener un grito ahogado de llanto y dolor una vez el  shock en el que entro lo  saco de su estupor, sin duda ese era un castigo divino por todo cuanto había echo en el pasado, las personas a las cuales mato por encargo, las misiones en la que delato al enemigo de forma brutal , las veces en la que aposto con sus compañeros de trabajo y se acostó con mujeres engañando a Mila su esposa y sobretodo las veces que deseo estar cerca de Yuri Plisetsky  y ser algo mas que un soldado para el, quizás su  amigo o un guardián protector muy cercano... si tan solo pudiera serlo y supiera como llegar hasta el. 

Pero la realidad le recordaba una vez mas que eso no era posible, que tristemente el ya era un hombre de familia casado con una esposa y sobretodo un soldado que de ser dado de baja sin completar su misión no llegaría a nada. Un hombre incompleto sin mas que dar con potencial desperdiciado y en aquel momento lo que menos quería era eso.  

"Mi pierna , mi pierna , maldita sea mi pierna" - dijo tocándose donde la carne que formaba parte de su cuerpo brillaba por su ausencia mientras ahogaba llantos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta en gritos desesperados. La guerra se estaba llevando todo y con ello el odio que Yastor y los bolcheviques arrastraban  consigo , matando por delante desde cuerpos a esperanzas , arruinando la naturaleza y los paisajes para formar campos de concentración o de batalla donde no distinguía de inocentes ni de pecadores ; todos iban a parar de alguna u otra forma a la morgue o a la tumba , la época dorada de los zares y la nobleza estaba llegando abruptamente a su fin por una asociación  de resentidos sociales provenientes de la clase baja y  emergente... Aquello no iba a parar a algo bueno. 

"Yura... Mila ..."- se acordó de su esposa y de repente mil imágenes pasaron por su mente , imagenes borrosas de unos hombres con bata blanca y  cuchillas especializadas , carne podrida y mucha sangre, llantos desgarradores , niños deseando morir mientras gritaban, maldiciones e improperios mas llantos ... Se llevo las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que esta caía sobre la mullida almohada mientras todo le daba vueltas, parpadeo varias veces pero eso solo parecía empeorar su situación. 

Cerro los ojos por un rato y cuando vio no divisaba nada en lo absoluto , no sabia quien había apagado la luz pero la blanca luz del día indicaba que no era de noche  entonces su corazón dio un vuelco violento al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

"NOOOOOOOOO DIOS MIO NOOOOOOO , NO VEO NADA AUXILIOOOOO  PORQUEEEEEEE " - grito a horcadas mientras la cortina se abría y unas manos con una jeringa le inyectaban en su antebrazo pero el seguía gritando con los ojos abiertos ya que podía sentirlo pero su preciada visión  que usaba para disparar a distancia ya no volvería jamas porque lo había abandonado al igual que su pierna , sus técnicas de defensa bajarían  y ya no podría  seguir en la milicia sirviendo como francotirador. 

Con mucho esfuerzo y en pocos minutos sus gritos se fueron apagando y se empezó a ahogar tragando su propia saliva , empezó a toser para sacarse lo que fuese que tenia de su organismo pero un envase con un liquido le fue dado y obligado a tomar para calmarlo y aunque eso alivio su sed y lo calmo un poco , no dejo de pensar que estaba perdido sin nadie que quisiera estar con el.  Sus ojos  se cerraron lentamente a pesar de la oscuridad que ya habitaban en ellos por la ausencia de luz.   
  
  


____________________________________________

Mila conducía agresivamente en medio de la estrecha carretera que  hacia alusión a un risco  justo al lado si se llegaba a salir del borde  de donde le era indicado,  y aunque el riesgo era demasiado su mal humor mas la  desesperación que  no salían de la justificación  por negociar y traer la cabeza de esos tres con tal  de mantener la paz y mantener con vida a su esposo , todo lo valía.

Maldijo cuando en su camino vio a un reno majestuoso  con sus cuernos afilado parado en medio comiendo pasto, aquello era la gota que rebaso el vaso para ella y en medio de todos los gritos  comenzó a tocar con mas presión la corneta. 

El alce seguía pastando impidiéndole el paso sin importarle la prisa que está llevara como si nada pero Mila no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ideaba un plan para deshacerse del animal mientras abría la puerta del piloto para bajarse y divisando la rama de madera más cercana comenzó a molestar a la criatura quien apenas sentía ligeras cosquillas por sus cuernos.

"Vamos , necesito que te muevas " - decía meciendo la rama de un lado a otro lo más cerca del hocico de este , pero el animal solo cambiaba de posición para seguir pastando ignorándola.  Si lograba medio moverlo de un lado no pasaba ni diez segundos que cambiase de dirección solo para contradecirla a sabiendas de su presencia.

"Eres un hueso duro de roer "- en ese momento se acordó del arma que estaba en el automóvil que tomo prestado al tiempo que su pulso acelerado rápidamente la guiaba hacia donde estaba dicho rifle que en efecto y tras confirmar que estaba cargado , lo apunto en dirección hacia el alce pero éste había desaparecido.

Busco por los alrededores para asegurarse que estuviese todo en orden y que el animal no viniese por ella ; así sin más tiempo que perder regreso al automóvil con el rifle cerca de ella arrancando el motor avanzando lo más rápido posible saliendo de ese camino.

Manejo hasta divisar a lo lejos una colina con una mansión de mucha antigüedad y algo dentro de ella le indico que debía llegar ahí. En menos de media hora así lo hizo y estacionó el vehículo en el frente de ese lugar donde todo olía a polvo y olvido de años de estar abandonado.  
Había una fuente de piedra negra en medio de la recepción de llegada hacienda una rotonda para darle mayor espacio al móvil.

La sensación al bajarse fue que estaba en una casa endemoniada , vieja , abandonada y por algunos motivos oía voces saliendo del mismo pero eso no la amedrentó al entrar al portico y tocar la puerta tres veces a sabiendas que nadie estaba ahí pues su sexto sentido se lo advertía y sin embargo se animó a empujar la puerta a la fuerza para entrar con el rifle en mano y unas cuantas balas en su bolso lista para atacar si era necesario.

"HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?" - además del hueco sonido del viento solo había oscuridad , polvo y telarañas en la recepción mientras iba revisando cada rincón accesible a la vista: espejos rotos , muebles rasgados, candelabros en pésimo estado , alacenas de cocina vacías a excepción de las ratas que comían migajas de pan en las esquinas , escaleras rotas y sótanos peligrosamente solitarios que de bajar sola podría encontrarse a un enemigo dispuesto a matarla.

Oyó unos pasos tras ella y dándose la vuelta con el rifle en mano busco a la persona dueña del mismo pero no encontró nada a excepción del viento meciendo la puerta a su antojo mientras esta con el ruido por oxidación que hacía , la alertaba a no fiarse las espaldas.

Busco en la cocina velas y fósforos , encendedores para mantenerse alerta y ver más allá en la oscuridad  pero nada ni nadie estaba a la vista así que tanteo en medio de las mesas y cerca de las hornillas para encontrar una caja de fósforo llena. Aún sin ver en medio de la ausencia de luz logró encender una y agarrar una antorcha cercana iluminando lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Busco por el sótano cada rincón meticulosamente y cuando no encontró nada de valor que pudiera ayudarlo decidió marcharse pero al darse  la media vuelta para salir de aquella casa cuál fue su sorpresa al observar un rostro con ojos verdes brillantes y pelo rubio ondulado mirándola de forma muy analista lo cual la asustó  lo suficiente para hacerla caer de espaldas dejando caer la antorcha que rodo por el suelo aún encendida.

Mila ahogo un grito mientras la figura caminaba hacia ella de forma amenazante . Creia que esta vez seria su fin y no estaba del todo equivocada de no ser porque entre titubeos y gritos ella misma se salvo al decir estas palabras: 

"VENGO EN NOMBRE DE OTABEK ALTIN NECESITO SU AYUDA !!! " - Fue todo cuanto necesito decir para que una gruesa voz masculina proveniente detras del anciano rubio lo interrumpiera.

"Quien eres y porque estas aca? " - dijo el hombre frente a ella cambiando su amenazante postura a una menos hostil pero igual de desconfiada. Mila con la mano en el pecho respiraba agitada intentando calmarse antes de levantarse y presentarse ante ellos. 

"Contesta nina o tendras problemas mas graves" - dijo la potente voz de un hombre detras del rubio ojiverde que tanto se parecia a Yuri Plisetsky. 

Yastor tenia razon si Yura era el rubio mas codiciado de Rusia por ser sobrino del zar y famoso por tener pretendientes a pesar de su belleza androgina entonces en su tiempo Gilbert Cocteau fue una verdadera belleza masculina que ponia en duda la sexualidad de los hombres en la corte por alla en su tiempo cuando era mas joven. Habia escuchado historias escandalosas sobre como inicio el romance entre Serge Battour un famoso pianista frances y Gilbert Cocteau hijo de un famoso poeta con una rica plebeya rusa en su tiempo. 

Mila logro levantarse aun no del todo recuperada del susto al que fue sometida pero mirando con desicion al hombre moreno y anciano frente a ella repitio lo que a gritos dijo anteriormente:

"Vengo en nombre de Otabek Altin, el necesita su ayuda , esta arrepentido de todo cuanto hizo y solo quiere ver a Yuri una vez mas antes de que sea demasiado tarde." 

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en ese sotano. El moreno y el rubio se miraron  y luego volvieron a fulminar a la pelirroja con la mirada antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Yuri esta muy ocupado, no creo que desee verla y en cuanto a Otabek Altin ese hombre ya esta muerto."- sentencio Serge fulminandola con la mirada.

"Pero senor Battour , el solo quiere verlo una vez mas algo terrible le ha pasado y no creo que vaya a sobrevivir por un largo tiempo..."

"No me importa nina , el mismo se busco esa suerte intentando entrar como espia para luego terminar capturarlo y luego seducirlo de la forma mas estupida. Si queria verlo muerto debio haberlo matado hace mucho pero ya sabemos de los planes de Yastor Nikiforov asi que no importa. Vete ya sino quieres quedar cautiva como rehen en este lugar" 

Ante esa amenaza Mila casi sacaba su lado agresivo pero luego se acordo de los agonizantes gritos de su esposo y decidio por su bien calmarse, tenia que volver y estar a su lado. 

"Escucheme senor Battour no creo que quiera provocarme , por las buenas soy buena pero por las malas ..." - en ese momento  unas voces y pasos sonoros provenientes de arriba interrumpieron el momento haciendo que Gilbert y Serge se alarmaran buscando armas con la cual defenderse  al tiempo que la puerta del sotano se abria de golpe dejando entrar a una armada completa de soldados quienes los rodearon al tiempo que apuntaban sus armas listas a disparar. 

Una voz que los tres aludidos conocian muy bien  llego desde lo profundo del pasillo para hacer su presencia latente y justo en ese momento supieron que cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir estaba perdido como ellos en vida. Con su imponente presencia de mas del metro ochenta, su uniforme naval de la marina , una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo en forma de "z" que enmarcaba su rostro , se encontraba ante ellos el temido pariente de Gilbert y Serge Battour y Superior de Mila  Babicheva: Yastor Nikiforov. 

 

"Buen trabajo Mila , los has traido a mi trampa , eres una excelente cazarecompensas y muy buena espia debo decir." - en ese momento lo miraron  con una expresion que podia resumirse en traicion y nada sorprendidos ya que en cierta forma lo esperaban de ella. 

Serge tomo la mano de Gilbert mirandose como si los fuesen a separar pero entonces el rubio se asomo al oido del moreno para susurrarle algo y este solo asintio a las palabras de su esposo. La pelirroja por su parte queria oir lo que se decian pero prefirio encarar a Yastor dirigiendole miradas de alta traicion. 

"No tienes a Yuri, nos capturaste pero no veo que lo tengas de rehen todavia o si?" - sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por el General de Alto Mando quien al verlo solo sonrio ligeramente manteniendo su postura sin inmutarse. 

Mila lo miro aprehensiva al tiempo que la esposaban al igual que a Serge y  Gilbert mientras unos gritos se hacian oir desde arriba del sotano.  Ambos ancianos miraron al techo horrorizados al saberse perdidos realmente. 

Yastor los miro con una sonrisa triunfal al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos ordenando a sus soldados las siguientes palabras:

"PROXIMA PARADA, YEKATERINBURG" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE AUTOR: Eso es todo amigos espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. 
> 
> Saludos.


	10. Alianzas insospechadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek escúchame van a matar a Gilbert y a Serge , van a matar a Yuri Plisestky quieren acabar con ellos estos bolcheviques y este Yastor por dios tuviste que verlos cuando los descubrieron por mi culpa , jamás me sentí tan mal por hacer de carnada y darle pistas a Yastor , te juro que no supe cómo me siguió ..."

Fue apresado por dos brazos mientras sus fosas nasales al igual que su boca era tapadas con un pañuelo en lo que bajaba de las escaleras minucioso de no ser delatado pero el plan no salió acorde su deseos pues las viejas escaleras desgastadas a cada paso que el daba hacían un ligero ruido lo cual alertó a uno de los soldados quien en menos de lo que esperaba el otro, lo atrapó causando gritos ahogados que llegaron a oídos del subterráneo donde estaban sus abuelos, tíos y demás cadetes invadiendo la propiedad.

Pronto el chico cayó rendido y una vez ya inerte , el soldado lo cargo en su hombro ordenando a otros dos quienes estaban cerca de avisarle al Teniente.

" **Tenemos a Plisestky** "-   dijo con voz autoritaria al tiempo que bajaba del último tramo de escalera para posicionarlo en una silla y amarrarlo con unas cuerdas tapando su boca en el proceso para que no gritara en caso de despertar.

Una ligera pero siniestra sonrisa se  dibujo en el rostro de Yastor Nikiforov al tiempo que Gilbert y Serge gritaban desesperados y Mila atormentada por los gritos de esos dos solo imaginaba la tortura que esos tres pasarían sin poder despedirse el uno del otro , que su suerte ya estaba sellada y que la última descendencia o parientes posibles al trono de Rusia iban a ser llevados al matadero sin ningún perdón por algo que ellos no hicieron.

Se le vino a la mente la infancia de Otabek y como logro sobrellevar su adultez en escasa compañía asumiendo el echo que era una carga para una familia numerosa en Kazajistán y que lo llevaron como reo fuera de su casa para terminar sirviendo en la milicia teniendo solo doce anos.

El ruido metálico de unas esposas en lo que apresaban sus munecas la devolvía a la cruda realidad mientras Serge y Gilbert ahora separados gritaban y golpeaban oponiendo resistencia pero Yastor fue implacable al pegarle con la culata del fusil al moreno en la ingle haciendo que este se hincara de rodillas por el dolor.

Gilbert por su parte ahogo gritos y sollozos mientras veía a su esposo en semejante estado pero no tardó en sufrir el mismo destino al tiempo que Yastor ordenaba llevárselos en carros diferentes para que no se vieran las caras hasta el día de la ejecución.

Mila al ver aquello grito indignada :

**"Esto no es justo Yastor , no era parte del plan ni del trato , la idea era solamente Yuri Plisestky dejando estos dos vivos y solos por su cuenta. Esa era la intención."**

Yastor solo la miró para decir:

**"Desde luego creías que iba a quedarme solo con Plisestky cuando también puedo tener a estos dos conmigo si así quiero. Doble premio , luego de exterminar a esta escoria no quedará nada de ellos y se habrán esfumado para bien."**

"DE QUE HABLAS ? TU TAMBIÉN TIENES SANGRE REAL, ERES NIKIFOROV, DESPUES DE TODO ERES TIO DE YURI Y VICTOR O ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE ESO?  TU TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL MATADERO SI DE ESO HABLAMOS"

Hubo un tenso silencio que se dio de golpe una vez terminado los reclamos de Mila hacia su superior y Yastor perdió la sonrisa de satisfacción que hasta hace nada adornaba su rostro. Le fulminó con la mirada y avanzó hacia ello con cortos pasos hasta tenerla a centímetros de su rostro en el que ella solo miro petrificada por el horror de lo que veía venir : una bofetada , una patada, golpe o disparo en la cabeza cualquier cosa podría pasar pero lo que no se espero fue que Yastor apretara sus labios con su dedo índice para luego forzarla a un beso que ella recibió con asco.

Estaba tan petrificada que no supo cuando ni como cayó al suelo instantes después con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Los pasos apresurados de los cadetes saliendo de ese sótano fue todo lo que sus sentidos captaron mientras los gritos desesperados de los capturados poco a poco se iban apagando.

**"Alexei , Trae a los presos rápidos, recuerda ponerles sacos en la cabeza a cada uno para que no se miren a los ojos y la venda en las bocas es imprescindible también."** \- dijo un soldado a otro mientras el aludido hacia tal cual terminando de ajustar a las víctimas antes de empujarlos al carro de milicia que era a su vez resguardo con otros soldados con armas en mano.

**"Ya callate Yestignei , fueron órdenes de último momento"-** le replicó el otro.

**"No me vengas con esas mentiras Alexei sabemos muy bien que eres un holgazán para terminar de hacer lo correcto** "- le espeto Yestignei quien cargaba un rifle a mano.

Una voz autoritaria detrás de ellos paro en seco la conversación:

**"Dejen de hablar y arranquen ahora mismo "**

**"SI SENOR" -** dijeron al unísono al ver la imponente presencia de Yastor mirándolos de forma amenazante. Le gritaron al soldado de adelante quien iba encendiendo el motor mientras arrancaba el carro en medio de tanta nieve .

______________________

Otabek luchaba contra las inyecciones administradas por el doctor quien en un vano intento trato de calmarlo  dejándolo solo con una nariz rota por intentar acercársele. Este a modo de venganza llamo a un escuadrón que lo llevo afuera para amarrarlo a un poste a la interperie mientras nevaba.

_Maldita sea ahora no tengo escapatoria no podré salir de aquí no podré evitar una tragedia_ \- pensaba mientras el frío calaba sus huesos .

Sino es por la anestesia es el frío quien entumecera mis músculos y moriré acá  - concluyó angustiado.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose hasta posarse frente a él quien apenas veía borroso divisando un uniforme militar un sombrero de piel muy grueso perfecto para el invierno y un rostro lampiño con una quijada cuadrada y ojos azules que podían perforar con solo una mirada,  como si pudiesen ver a través de su persona.

**"Otabek** **Altin** **su presencia es requerida en estos momentos por el superior** **Feltsman** **"   -** dijo con una voz autoritaria pero elegante al tiempo que el aludido lo miraba de reojo intentando descifrar quien era el pero justo antes de formular esa pregunta un cuchillo corto las cuerdas que lo apresaban dándole la sensación de libertad que sus manos no habían experimentado en un largo tiempo.

**"** **Sigame** **"-** musitó el hombre dándose media vuelta para irse causando que el rehén emitiera sonidos preguntando que hacía o que quería pero antes de tener la oportunidad de formular , unos brazos fuertes lo jalaron haciendo que se levantara y con su única pierna buena empezará a cojear apoyándose en el hombro de quien lo liberara.

**"A dónde me llevan?"**  
**"No hagas preguntas "-** la voz gélida de la mujer aunado a su barbilla estrecha y el sombrero que no dejaba ver sus ojos la hacía más misteriosa e intimidante de lo que ya era.

Lo llevo dentro de la carpa donde horas antes estuvo hospitalizado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los soldados de esa área muertos o inconscientes todos apilados en una esquina lo cual alarmó a Otabek de tal manera que de estar completamente ileso con ambas piernas y sus reflejos intactos , hubiese golpeado a la mujer que lo sostenía y echado correr lo más lejos posible.

Lo sentaron en una camilla cerca de la pila de hombres muertos y desmayados mientras ambas figuras autoritarias comenzaban a cuestionarlo.

**"Soldado Altin sabemos muy bien donde esta Yuri Plisestky ahora , gracias a su incompetencia de no saber capturarlo o incluso haberlo matado antes, ahora está en manos de Yastor** **Nikiforov** **, como planea usted arreglar ese problema?"**

Cuando la gélida voz de aquella mujer sentenció esas palabras la angustia y el horror combinado con la desesperación se mezclaron en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo de Otabek , su sueno premonitorio se estaba cumpliendo poco a poco y eso lo aterraba.

**"No hay tiempo para lamentos ahora lo que necesitamos es saber a dónde fue Mila Babicheva, que fue de ella**?-  dijo la seca voz del hombre observándole.

**" Quienes son ustedes y porque quieren saber su paradero**? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar por desconfianza ya que no quería perder a otra persona cercana, aunque Yuri Plisestky no lo fuera.

" **Es eso lo primero que se te ocurre decir en estos momentos?"-** pero antes que siguiera atormentadolo con sus palabras la serena voz del hombre interrumpió.

" **No hay necesidad de tanta desconfianza , venimos por ti y por Mila ya que tenemos que llevar a cabo un plan de rescate, entiendo que estés renuente a ayudarnos pero sino lo haces no podremos llegar a Yekaterinburg a tiempo y alguien saldrá herido en el proceso".**

Ante esto a Otabek no le quedó duda de que tenía que hablar con alguien y ser útil, cooperar para salir de dónde estaba y llegar hacia Plisestky si quería salvarlo aún .

" **Mila** **estaba conmigo justo antes que yo me desmayara y luego grite por ella ya que no pude moverme cuando desperté, me habían quitado una pierna y ahora** **cojeo** **, soy inútil en el campo de batalla pero puedo disparar a distancia todavía y soy buena haciendo tretas, tengo entendido que la sacaron apenas desperté pero no recuerdo haberla visto luego de que me operaron."**

Se miraron entre ellos tanto el hombre como la mujer antes de agarrarlo por los hombros y llevarlos con ellos fuera de la carpa hasta montarlo en un carro detrás del asiento del copiloto.

**"Oigan que harán conmigo , que planean hacer con Mila y con Yuri, ni siquiera me han dicho sus nombres, hey!!!"**

Al sentarse cada quien en su puesto la mujer al volante y el hombre a su lado dijeron sus nombres.

"Mila Babicheva "  
"Yakov Felstman" - y en seguida arrancaron el motor y salieron de ese campamento en busca de los aludidos.

_____________

Mila se arrastraba por las escaleras del sótano que daban pie a la entrada de la misma en medio de tanta oscuridad apenas divisaba un escalón encima de otro cuando la dejaron a su suerte ; cuando llego al último peldaño vio que la puerta estaba semi rota así que haciendo esfuerzo utilizando al máximo sus habilidades en lo limitado que podía pateo con tanta fuerza hasta abrirse un agujero por el cual arrastrarse aún con las manos esposadas .

A duras penas logro sentarse y no supo cómo pero a paso lento pero seguro se levantó apenas trastabillando hasta encontrar el equilibrio en sus pies y buscar en medio de la fría oscuridad un cuchillo y unos fosforos para alumbrarse pero primero tendría que quitarse la esposas.

Mirando apenas sombras en la oscuridad vio la silueta de una lanza que se encontraba colgada a un extremo de la sala de billar con una aguja punzante hacia abajo. Camino hasta el lugar tanteando para acercarse y poder entrelazar sus esposadas mano con dicho objeto , una vez logrado comenzó a agacharse y levantarse asegurándose de que el centro de las esposas se abriera poco a poco para poder soltarse .

Como la punta era de metal en medio del forcejeo se cortó causando que se mirase los brazos sin darse cuenta que se había liberado hasta que se vio ambos  brazos a cada lado y luego una ráfaga de viento fria la alertó que debía buscar abrigo y un fosforo rápido.  
Consiguió su objetivo en poco tiempo así que busco como para restregar dicho  sobre una caja pequeña que encontró y se hizo el fuego. Busco una antorcha que estaba al lado de la lanza de madera y ya una vez con estas cosas salió afuera a buscar cualquier vehículo usado que estuviese al alcance pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando se acordó que los soldados de lo llevaron todo dejándola sola en medio aquel aislado castillo.

_No tengo a nada ni a nadie estoy  muerta_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó las luces del motor de un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad y que de repente irrumpió de la nada en medio del recinto lo cual la alertó a esconderse  en medio de la sala apagando la antorcha con la que se mantenía iluminada.

Oyó unos pasos apresurados irrumpir en el recinto y una voz reconocida la hizo querer ahogar sollozos que de a poco la delatan.

" **Mila** **es Otabek me oyes? Estamos bien y con vida en donde** **andas?"**

Quería pensar que estaba sonando pero la esencia de la voz tan cerca de ella por apenas una pared que los separaba pronto se deshizo cuando la descubrieron cerca de la sala de billar en una esquina asustada por su vida con una lanza entre sus manos.

El imponente hombre ojiazul con mandíbula cuadrada y la mujer de ojos verdes y mirada severa se hicieron presentes y ella en shock apenas pudo tartamudear sus nombres: **_Li-li -lila Baranovskaya_** _y_ _ **Y-Yakov Felstman**_ _"_

" **Así es Nina y no tenemos tiempo para reencuentros ven conmigo rápido"-** le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse al tiempo que Yakov miraba de reojo a su alrededor con una escopeta en mano.

**"Vámonos ya , no hay nada que hacer , Yuri y Gilbert están bajo las manos de Yastor y tenemos que ir a Yekaterinburg lo más pronto posible" -** sentenció el hombre al tiempo que Lilia jalaba del brazo a Mila y junto con el hombre se dirigía hacia el auto donde un Otabek ansioso y confundido la esperaba con brazos abiertos al verla introducirse en el asiento de atrás junto con ella.

"DIOS MIO OTABEK TE EXTRAÑÉ DEMÁSIADO QUE TE HICIERON , COMO ESTAS? COMO SIGUE TU PIERNA  DISCULPAME POR NO PODER SALVARTE A TIEMPO"

Otabek no dejaba de abrazarla mientras Mila lloraba sin dejarlo hablar , el también estaba compungido por todo cuánto había pasado pues ya no podía combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras el Motor del carro arrancaba y salía del recinto la voz de Otabek en el oído derecho de Mila susurraba cosas dulces para calmarla pero ella seguía aferrada a el llorando amargamente más por lo que le pasó a el que por la amarga experiencia en aquel sótano.

" **Otabek** escúchame van a matar a Gilbert y a Serge , van a matar a Yuri Plisestky quieren acabar con ellos estos bolcheviques y este Yastor por dios tuviste que verlos cuando los descubrieron por mi culpa , jamás me sentí tan mal por hacer de carnada y darle pistas a Yastor , te juro que no supe cómo me siguió ..."

Hablaba tan agitado y rápido que apenas se le entendía pero Otabek puso semblante serio y le ordenó que se callara ya no quería más ansiedad y desesperación de la que ya cargaba o eso no saldría bien.

**"Escucha Mila ya no queda nada más que hacer excepto ir hacia** **Yekaterimburg** **y buscar Infiltrarse no queda de otra no me preguntes cómo pero vamos a lograrlo** "

Ante eso Lilia miro por encima de su hombro y dijo en voz cortante

" **Te equivocas , aún queda un último recurso para salvarlos pero este será lo último ya que es una medida extrema "**

Ante eso Mila volvió su mirada hacia ella y aún asombrada no dejo preguntar : " Usted como pudo llegar hasta acá y encontrarme ?" Cómo consiguió sacar a Otabek de aquel campamento? Y como sabe a dónde van? "

**"Demasiadas preguntas nina , confórmate con saber que Yuri no está solo y se vale de sus últimas alianzas para poder salvar a sus abuelos y quizás a su familia , lo que queda de ella."**

Mila cargaba un semblante serio pero decidido mirando hacia al frente sin nada más que una expresión tosca adornando su rostro como si pensar en la milicia y Yastor le diese náuseas , asco infinito lo cual era cierto.

" **Senora Babicheva no se lo tome a mal pero que es usted precisamente de Yuri Plisestky ? Porque quiere protegerlo**?"- aquella pregunta del kazajo solo le mereció una mirada cortante que lo dejo nervioso por un momento hasta que la mujer soltó una respuesta no muy agradable.

**"Lo mismo que usted soldado Altin , solo que no fracase en mi misión ya que nunca se me pasaría asesinar a alguien muy querido para mí. Conformese con saber qué tengo anos de conocerlo y tengo derecho por encima de usted para rescatarlo y protegerlo**."

Y con esa abrupta respuesta se calló haciendo del viaje un silencio incómodo en el que Yakov solo manejaba tenso con la mandíbula apretada , Mila aferrada a los brazos de su esposo y Lilia mirando de reojo a los dos de vez en cuando.

€€€€€€

El saco que cubría su rostro lo asfixiaba pero se mantenía inerte en su posición sin cambiar la postura erguida para mantener su equilibrio en medio del tumultuoso viaje. Creía que en cualquier momento se detendrían para bajar y llevarlos a una estación de tren pero por lo visto ese no sería el plan ya que hallaron una  forma de llegar a través de los bosques caminando para ahorrar gasolina.

Odiaba la idea de caminar y trastabillar cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza con una rica en medio de la caminata que vendría más la nieve del invierno pero entre más exhausto el rehén para evitar que escapara una vez llegase al matadero mucho mejor.

La sola idea le parecía ruin pero ese era el objetivo si se quería cansar a la presa , cosa que el de estar en el lugar de su tío hubiese echo pero ya no quedaba más que lamentarse pues aunque había enviado aquella carta de auxilio a sus últimos aliados y allegados a la familia de el y su primo Víctor aquello terminaría abruptamente y le dolía pensar que los había echo viajar y sacrificarse por nada.

Lilia Baranovskaya y Yakov Felstman eran muy cercanos a el de Nino y a Víctor pues eran sus padrinos , gracias a sus influencias ellos estuvieron de alguna u otra forma pendientes de su educación luego de la catástrofe que pasó en sus vidas a temprana edad cuando Yastor les mato a toda la familia , de su propia sangre.

Sus pensamientos de tiempos mejores fueron interrumpidos al oír que ya se bajaban del carro y comenzaban a caminar en medio del gélido invierno reinante en el bosque .

" Dicen que reunirán a los Romanov con Plisestky y los Battour en el momento de la ejecución" -   oyó decir a un soldado lo cual hizo que recuerdos e imágenes de su tiempo en los jardines del palacio imperial lo invadieran de una terrible nostalgia.

Un empujón lo sacudió de sus pensamientos  aún cuando ya estaba  aturdido  por no poder ver nada por el saco.

**"Atención todos el Teniente de Alto mando Yastor Nikiforov ordenó que los rehenes fueran llevados en un caballo cerca de el los demás tendrán que caminar o ir a la estación más cercana y agarrar el tren " -** dijo una poderosa voz masculina mientras cientos de protestas se alzaban quejándose del frío y las condiciones pero antes que las cosas se salieran de control Yastor Nikiforov hizo acto de presencia haciendo que todos se callasen indicándole a Yuri que lo peor estaba por venir.

** "Yuri Plisestky vendrá conmigo  , sus tíos rehenes Gilbert  ** ** Cocteau ** ** y Serge Battour morirán fusilados hoy " **

"NOOOOO"- la voz de Yuri retumbó en el lugar aún sin saber dónde estaban. Un soldado justo al lado lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas escupiendo sangre en el proceso pues el dolor era insólito , latente y real.

Lo jalaron hasta llevarlo a pies de su máximo captor y autoridad quien no dudó en sacarle el saco que cubría su cabeza y alzarlo jalandolo del abrigo.

Anos evadiendo esa cara y ahora sus miradas se cruzaban nuevamente ; u a ola de terror mezclado con repugnancia , miedo, irá desespero se mezclaron dentro del rubio mientras los soldados expectantes querían ver sangre ahí mismo.

Yuri aún paralizado le sostuvo la mirada, si hacia un paso en falso mataban a sus abuelos más rápido.

**"Ahora eres mío mocoso ingrato** "-  acerco su boca al oído del menor - **"ni te imaginas lo que está por venir** "

En ese instante se oyó un disparo que paralizó el corazón del rubio mientras Yastor lo miraba afirmándole con la mirada lo que tanto temía.

Lágrimas furiosas amenazaron de salir por sus verdes ojos no sin antes propiciar una patada en la entrepierna a su atacante que por un momento lo hizo doblegar su agarre más no del todo para dejarlo libre.

**Dejaremos esto para luego nino.**

Los soldados estaban ensimismados observando lo que acabo de pasar mientras Yastor daba la orden de pasar a Plisestky a sus carrozas que iban a llevarlo a la estación de tren bajo su vigilancia.

Todos asintieron mientras el rubio era tirado al suelo observando en el proceso como un cadáver encapuchado se desangraba profusamente mientras otro lloraba de forma tan desgarradora que  se escuchaba por todo el recinto de aquella oscura entrada al bosque sea donde el lugar donde estuviesen ahora mismo.

______________________________________

Nota de autor: pues si senores la tragedia va en aumento o tal vez no, ya que no todo es lo que parece. Para el siguiente capítulo debo explicarles cómo estos personajes llegaron a dónde están y que se hará de aquí en adelante .

Probablemente quiera hacer una segunda parte de esta historia pero eso tendrá que verse , por los momentos solo deseo terminar esta atando todos los cabos sueltos.

Espero hayan disfrutado, no olviden votar y comentar en esta historia si te gusto muy bien sino dime qué no te cuadro , comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas .

Hasta entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fanfic de este par en Español , pero el primero estaba incompleto así que lo borre porque voy a rehacerlo de nuevo


End file.
